Like No Other
by TheLoneReed
Summary: He's an ass. She's an arse. He likes to belch. And she likes to spit. And when Spot Conlon's world collides with that of Randy Peterson, never before has such violence, nor hate, shaken New York City. And yet, sexual tension was never one to be denied.
1. Found in Blood

The girl stumbled, trying to clear the dripping blood from her eyes. All she could see was swirling colors all around her. Then, everything went black.  
  
******************************  
The boys laughed and talked as they made there way onto the porch after dinner. The first one out, Mush, gasped in horror at what he saw. It was a girl, about 15, their age. She was lying in a pool of her own blood with too many injuries to count. The rest of the boys had seen by now and Jack, their leader, stooped down to pick the girl up and carried her swiftly into the house. He laid her on the first bed he saw, which happened to be Race's. Race however, made no comment. Jack had no idea what to do and knew that the girl was going to die, if she already wasn't dead, if he didn't get help. So, he got the only person he thought might know what to do, his friend David. David rushed over and quickly shooed away the rest of the newsies while he undressed the girl. He then cleared away all the blood and took a very strong, and very painful, cleaning solution and applied it to her wounds. Though unconscious, the pain was so searing that the girl writhed violently. David then wrapped her very carefully in a clean sheet and dressed her in a pair of large pants and baggy shirt. That was all he could do for now, but he knew it would be enough to save her.  
  
He walked downstairs to the boys that stood with bated breath.  
  
"She's going to be all right." said David, causing a sigh of relief to be given from every boy in the room. "However, she will be unconscious for a few days and you will need to make sure that she is kept comfortable. When she awakes you must be very careful with her. Oh, and she must be kept in a very peaceful state."  
  
The boys all started at this. They were the rowdiest guys of the bunch. But they knew that the girl was in no fit state to be moved, and that her life lay in the fact of them staying quiet.  
  
"Do you know anything about her?" asked Mush, a handsome boy with brown hair.  
  
"No." David replied. "Except that she is very pretty when she is not covered in blood."  
  
And that was it. David left for home and the boys headed upstairs quietly. They tried not to look at the girl on the bed, but they had to admit that David's comment about her being very pretty was true. Race, in particular, was comforted by the fact that though he had to sleep on the floor, he was giving up his bed for a very beautiful girl.  
  
Little did they know that the girl lying on the bed was much more than just a girl. 


	2. Spot's gunna wish he'd never been born

Randy awoke to the sound of scuffling shoes and mutters of, "I can't take this any longer. The silence is killin' me." Randy opened her eyes groggily and soon her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around discreetly, her body to stiff to be moved like she knew it would be if anyone knew she was awake. Her whole body was sore and seared with pain at every move she made.  
  
Looking around the room she saw about 20 boys all hanging around in small bunks. They were strewn out everywhere. Randy gasped inside her as she looked to the right to find a boy sitting quite near to her with a cigar in his mouth and a non-chalant expression on his face. Randy was tired, and although she wanted to meet all of the boys and to now where the heck she was, her mind decided to cease the pain temporarily and drift her off to sleep.  
  
*********5 hours later***********  
  
Randy awoke again with a start. This time the room was empty and she had a feeling she needed to stand up and move around. She had been laying in this...bunk, she realized, for far too long. She pulled herself up and slowly out of the bed. She gasped in horror as she saw that where she had been sleeping, there were deep blood stains all around. But then Randy remembered that night, that awful night. She guessed that somehow she had been brought here and was being nursed back to health. She would have to thank whoever had saved her dearly. She also decided to wash the poor boy whose bed sheets she had mortified. She pulled up straining and yanked off the bed sheets. Then she made her way down the stairs to find a washing machine and some bleach.  
  
When she was down there she was met by a kindly old man. "Who are you?" she asked, taken aback. The old man smiled. "My name is Mr.Klopperman and I own this establishment. But you can just call me Kloppy."  
  
Randy blinked, dumbfounded, but then came to her senses. "Very nice to meet you Kloppy, me name's Randy." She said, extending a hand.  
  
The old man took her hand and smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Randy. I suppose you wouldn't mind staying here for some time?"  
  
Randy was surprised at such a generous offer. She was about to let her pride overtake her and say no, but then the pain of her wounds reminded her of what she didn't want to happen again. And she knew it would if she stayed out living on the streets. "I would very much appreciate that." said Randy, a gracious smile on her face.  
  
"Well then, let me show you to the bunk you will be sleeping in." said Klopperman.  
  
They walked upstairs to the room of bunks, where Klopperman led her over to a bunk in about the middle of the room. "This will be your bunk." He said smiling. "It's right over Mush's." Randy gave him a quick smile and swung her things up onto the bunk. "I'll leave you to your things now. The boys should be home for dinner soon so you can meet them all."  
  
The smile that had been on Randy's face as she inspected the small yet sturdy bunk faded quickly. She was going to meet the boys in a matter of hours. Maybe even minutes. Its not that she was nervous, she NEVER got nervous, it's just that she didn't know how the other boys would feel about her. If she was going to live here she would have to be able to fit in with the boys.  
  
Randy got her things situated and was just making everything perfect when far too soon; she heard a great bustling from downstairs. She heard many boys' voices shouting gleefully and then one loud whisper saying, "Spot, will you shut up. Didn't I tell yous we gots a hoit goil upstairs?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Is foirgot." said a boyish voice from downstairs. Randy didn't realize it, or she chose to ignore it, but her pulse quickened when she heard that voice.  
  
She headed downstairs quietly, listening to the conversation of the boys in the kitchen.  
  
"So, what happened to this goil?" said the voice Randy recognized as the one they called Spot.  
  
"We don't know. All we knows is dat we found her all bloody and an inch near death outside our lodgin' house." said the voice that had shushed Spot.  
  
Randy shuddered a little at finding out what had happened but went back to the voices.  
  
"Yous think dat goil would give me some, yous know..." said Spot  
  
"Not a chance sleaze bag."  
  
All eyes turned towards Randy, who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen glaring at Spot. The boy who had explained about her near death experience however, stepped forward.  
  
"When did yous get outa bed?" he asked with a concerned look he was trying to hide.  
  
"I've been up for a whoile. Gettin' situated in me bunk. Oh yeah, and I cleaned the bed sheets of da one who let me use der' bunk."  
  
At that comment Race gave a small smile. Then, Klopperman stepped forward. "Hello boys, I think its time we started dinner. I see you've all met Randy. Although it is a bit hard to see her, isn't it. The light in that hallway isn't very good. Why don't you come into the kitchen for some light, Randy?"  
  
As Randy stepped into the light all of the boys, especially Spot, couldn't help but gasp. Despite the cuts on her face, Randy was a thing of beauty. Her honey blond hair with chocolate highlights in it shone as it dangled in the area of between her shoulder blades. Her soft baby blue eyes sparkled off of the light in the room. Her rosy cheeks went in perfect contrast with her full lips.  
  
Randy turned back to Spot. "And who's might you be, dunce?"  
  
Spot smirked. "The names Spot, Spot Conlon. But yous can just call me da king."  
  
Randy put on an angelic smile. "Oh, I know. Da king of morons, right?"  
  
Spot frowned inwardly. This was not going the way he had expected. "No. Da king o' Brooklyn."  
  
Randy put her hand to her heart, mockingly. "That's a shocker. Really." She said un-sarcastically. "Whad' they do, pick out of a hat?"  
  
Spot then became angry, and decided to put Randy in her place. He threw a punch quickly at her, but the punch was caught strongly by Randy and with a great heave she flipped him over her shoulder where he landed on the floor with an "Oomph!" and a bewildered expression.  
  
Randy smiled sweetly and made her way towards the table. Spot picked himself up and decided dumbly that though this was a tough case, he knew he would get Randy in bed with him in the end. He decided to cruise the merchandise. He scanned the soft neck and her slim shoulders, not noticing her coming closer and closer to him. He looked longingly at the breasts then moved down to her curvy, slim waist. Just as he was about to go past the waist his stomach was penetrated and he was thrown backwards by a strong blow. He looked up and saw Randy staring at him with disgust.  
  
"You keep your eyes on my face freak, or I'll put yous' in da hospital."  
  
Spot nodded blankly, and then mumbled something about getting back to Brooklyn and that he would see them tomorrow. Then, without another word, he left. Randy smiled innocently and then sat down at the table with the newsies gazing at her in amazement. As they ate the boys and randy got to  
know each other a little bit.  
  
"So, where yous' from" asked Jack. After she had had been introduced to: Mush, Race, Skittery, Blinky, Jack Kelly, Crutchy, Specs, Dutchy, and Stitches.  
  
"Ise from here." she said scowling. "And that's the last time any o' yous better bring it up."  
  
"You play poker?" said Race, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, it worked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I know I could beat any o' yous, so don't think I can't."  
  
The boys smirked, yet at the same time, didn't doubt her.  
  
"Looks, I'm tired. I think I'm gunna go to bed know."  
  
Klopperman nodded and spoke to the other boys. "I think it's about time you  
boys got to bed, too. You need to be rested for an early day of selling  
tomorrow."  
  
With a little grumbling the boys followed Randy upstairs. When they got up there and Randy looked at all the small, yet inviting bunks, she realized just how tired she was. She swung herself up and ducked under the covers to carefully dress herself some boy's undergarments. She fell asleep listening to the whispers among the boys about the new goil, and how Spot was gunna wish he'd never been born if he tried to get her again. She fell asleep with a grin spread out on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look, I know you're probably thinking that this sucks right now, but I'm trying really hard. PLEASE review on what you think. Though its really fun for me to write, Ill stop if you think this stinks. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Gunna' havta sell papes

Randy awoke stiffly the next morning, but not as much in pain as before. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a loud yell that seemed to shatter her eardrums.  
  
"WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!! GET YOUS' BUMS UP. WES GOTS TA SELL!" yelled jack Kelly slapping at people to get them up. He stopped at Randy's bed and tried to be soothing. This was a dumb idea. He calmly said, "Randy, rise and shine sweet face."  
  
For this he received a blow in the jaw seemingly out of no where. Even when she was dead tired, Randy wouldn't stand to be called sweet face. "Shut up ya' idiot." She mumbled pushing herself up and stretching. She scratched her head, yawning, and smiled as jack walked away to wake the other boys. She then gracefully hung on to the railing and swung down off the bunk. Mush nearly yelped when he saw her come out of no where. The boys cleared the bathroom quickly, thinking that it was the proper thing to do for a lady who needed to get ready in the morning. However, Randy just gave them a dirty look and pulled off her bed clothes groggily. All of the boys gaped, open mouth, at her goddess body hugged in a pair of long johns. She gave them all a death glare and they reluctantly looked away as she pulled on her baggy white shirt and her brown pants with brown suspenders. She didn't bother to comb her hair, but that didn't matter because it looked fine naturally. She had been wondering what she was going to do that day, but suddenly realized as she listened to all of the boys talking about good selling spots, who they were selling with, and the crappy headlines, she realized that she was going to have to sell papers.  
  
She tried to look as though the thought hadn't occurred to her as she headed downstairs with the other boys. They trudged outside yawning; making their way to the nuns they relied on for breakfast. Jack suddenly stopped them as he realized he hadn't explained to Randy about selling papes today. He beckoned Randy towards him, and she came grudgingly.  
  
"Randy. Yous' is gunna be sellin' papes today. We would find yous' a selling partner, but Spot Conlon has already put in his claim to sell wid' yous' today." Jack told Randy.  
  
Jack was surprised as Randy shook her head strongly and defiantly. "No. Foist of all, I don't need anybodys to show me how to sell papes. And second, of all the people I would let show me, the last of which would be Spot Conlon. That's it. Period."  
  
Jack tried to get Randy to understand. "Look, Randy, yous' only have to sell papes one day wid' Spot. He already said yous' was sellin' wid him, and he's da best teacher yous' is gunna get if yous' wanna be a top newsie."  
  
Randy, too tired to want to start trouble, said with a scowl on her face, "Fine. For just this one day. And if he tries' any funny bidness, I'll slit his troat."  
  
"Ya' got yourself a deal." said Jack, a smile on his face. Spot's gunna meet up wid us outside the papes office. Then you and hes will go sell papes in Brooklyn."  
  
"Whatever." said Randy, scowling as they made their way to the papes office. But then she got a small smile on her face as she saw a young man with chocolate brown hair and soft gentle eyes. The boy turned, saw her, and ran toward her quickly.  
  
"Randy, dis is Dave. He's the boy whos saved yous' life."  
  
David blushed as Randy smiled and said, "I don't knows how I can thank you. If there's anyting I can do, just ask."  
  
David smiled warmly and said, "Just being able to help was my pleasure. I hope your feeling better...Randy."  
  
"Thanks to yous' I am." said Randy warmly.  
  
They bought their papes and walked outside the large gates where Spot was leaning smugly, waiting for Randy. Spot, however, had heard the whole conversation between Randy and Dave, and knew that if Randy was gunna warm up to any guy at the moment, it would be him. This explained his hostile manner towards David that morning.  
  
Spot sauntered up to David, Jack, and Randy and said, "Why hello Randy, Jack .David."  
  
David smiled, "Hey Spot."  
  
Spot grimaced at David, and then turned to Randy. "Yous' ready to go sell papes Rand'?"  
  
Randy glared at him. "The name's Randy, and let's just gets this over with."  
  
Though not a very encouraging response, Spot was thankful Jack had persuaded Randy to come with him. For he was sure she had not come willingly. "Well then, let us begin." said Spot charismatically, and walked off towards Brooklyn with Randy dragging along glumly behind him. 


	4. No one talked to Spot Conlon like that

Randy trudged along with Spot until they had obviously reached their destination because Spot turned towards her.  
  
"Oks, all use got to do is yell out a headline that isn't complete cock n' bull, but is extendin' the truth a little, a lot."  
  
"I see." said Randy. "Let's see how Ise do."  
  
She sauntered up a few yards with the fifty papes she had bought at the distribution center. Then, after glancing at Spot, she opened her mouth and started screaming at the tope of her lungs. "EXTRY EXTRY! MAN SHOT AT BAR. THOUSANDS WEEP AT THE TRAGEDY!!!" Immediately seven people came up to her and bought the papers eagerly. She quickly walked over to Spot, and to his delight, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hidden corner. She wanted to be out of sight before the readers found her little fudge of the information.  
  
"Where exactly did you find that story?" Spot said with a parental look on his face.  
  
Randy scowled at him. "On page nine smart aleck." She said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Man passes out at local bar due to too many shots of alcohol. Drunken customers laugh so hard their eyes water." he read aloud. "Wow. Yous' sure do have a way of improvin' the truth."  
  
"I know." she replied smoothly. "Well, I seem to have this under control. I think I can get along without yous' now."  
  
Spot shook his head quickly. "No. Jack made me promise I would have you, wid' me, at a certain place at a certain time."  
  
"Whatever." she muttered.  
  
"Besides" said Spot. "I gots to show you sumthin' when wes is done."  
  
Pretending as though she hadn't heard him, Randy moved along swiftly in the crowd, always checking behind her and finding abysmally that Spot was always on her tail. After she and Spot had sold their papes, Spot got a hold of her and explained once again that he had to show her something. Though annoyed, Randy was a bit intrigued at what he could possibly want to show her. So, with a suspicious look on her face, she followed Spot till they reached a large building, not far from the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
As Spot led her inside, she saw many, many boys. Who strangely enough, were all treating Spot as though he were some great leader. Randy then realized that, though she still thought Spot was pure scum, he had been telling the truth about being king of Brooklyn. She also noticed that many of them were all nudging spot with twinkles in their eyes and nodding towards her. Suddenly, it all clicked. She had heard stories of the womanizer, Spot Conlon, who had a girl every night. She gasped in shock when she realized that the boys must think that SHE was the girl tonight.  
  
She reached out, and to Spot's shock, grabbed his arm to stop him. "Listen up, boys." said loudly. "I am not with, ever was with, nor ever will be with Spot Conlon in any romantic way whatsoever. So yous' can stop lookin' at me like a fine piece of meat, cuz' that aint the way it is. In fact, that's the farthest thing from the truth."  
  
Spot was mortified. He pulled her towards him and whispered aggravated, "What do yous' think your' doin????"  
  
"I saw the way they were lookin' at me, and I needed to set the record straight." she said loudly.  
  
Spot let his anger rise above his want to be quiet. "Look, I gots a reputation that you are screwin' up. I am the most famous and most respected newsie."  
  
"That's not respect, Spot. That's fear. It's a troll's way of getting respect. You're just a disgusting bully." said Randy angrily.  
  
The other boys looked around awkwardly. They all knew that no one spoke to Spot Conlon that way without getting soaked.  
  
"Ise' gunna put yous' in your place, goil." steamed Spot.  
  
"Well, my place just happens to be far above yours, you lowlife." spat Randy.  
  
Spot swung at her stomach skillfully, but Randy was ready, and she blocked him while punching his eye swiftly.  
  
"You little-" sputtered Spot.  
  
"-genius, perfection, royal majesty? Any one will do." said Randy, breathing heavily. "I hate you Spot Conlon, you horrible brute. The only place I want to be is as far away from you as possible!" she yelled glowering at him. Then she spun around and ran out of the Brooklyn lodging house, leaving Spot and the others staring at the path she had left bewildered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Like that chapter??? I HOPE SO! lol. I tried reeeaaalll hard. Review if you want me to keep writing. PLEASE! 


	5. Gimme a sec to respond to some reviews

WOW. Never in my life have I had to read something as painful as some of the reviews I have gotten. I am ECSTATIC about many of them, but very sad about others. But don't misunderstand me; I could also not be HAPPIER that I got those. (Ok, maybe I could be a LITTLE happier, but hey, it's not like they were love letters.) I would just like to take one entry to respond to the many reviews.  
  
Mary Sue writers: you are absolutely right. I can not believe that I did that. I will have to work in something, because I did make her flawless. I guess part of that was definitely because I wanted to stress the "you-can't- have-me" look, and I wanted to go on to some of the things that happened to her. Thank you so much, though it was hard to hear, this was my first fic. So, the ones to come will be much better.  
  
How could she get so bloody if she was good with fists: I thought about the same thing. The reveal to that question will come later. Sometimes, someone isn't hurt because they aren't a good enough fighter to fight back, you know? And she IS only like, 15.  
  
Randy: I also thought about that b4 I named her. It IS a nickname, and the giver and the reason for it is coming  
  
The kloppman issue was brought to my attention. I am shamed faced, I can not believe I did that, What's worse, I KNEW, it was Kloppman, I just kept spelling it wrong!!  
  
Thanks for all these reviews, AND THANX MORE FOR ALL THE GOOD ONES!!!Hehehehe..until next time. 


	6. Well, then just follow me

Randy awoke groggily, for she had slept fitfully due to her boiling rage against Spot Conlon. She was hot and she felt dirty, so she decided that since she was up before the boys, she would take a shower. She stepped into the washroom and undressed quickly. Turning towards the mirror, she gasped. Though her face barely had any cuts, her whole body was covered in gashes, bruises, slashes, and other grotesque things that I care not to explain. She had covered all these up with her boyish clothes, revealing the only part that truly held her beauty, her face. The rest of her body, in truth, wasn't all that lovely. She was a medium height, fairly skinny with pretty small breasts. This didn't bother half as much as it would other girls, but that was because for her, the less feminine, the better. Her neck was a bit to thin for her head, but not much, and her eyes, she felt, were too vibrant. They stuck out of her face like a flashing light. She was far from perfect, but she wasn't worried.  
  
She stepped into the hot shower, and though the water seared across her scars like burning fire, she endured the pain and used the intense feeling as a way to push away the thoughts that were returning to her as she was alone with her mind, horrible thoughts that would come to her when she wasn't building up the tough girl act and occupying her mind with ways to swing a punch more efficiently. After her shower, Randy heard some of the boys starting to rise. She hurriedly pulled on her baggy, but comfortable, clothes and stepped out into the bunk room shaking her hair.  
  
Randy felt her face grow hot as she had not realized that many of the boys were changing. This did not bother her, as she didn't really care, but she wasn't a complete inhuman, or a homosexual, so seeing this many boys naked was quite jolting. But she quickly shielded her eyes and felt her way over to her bunk, where she swung herself up and tried to get her tangled mess of hair into a high ponytail. Her hair just would not cooperate, so she was forced to have it stay down and dry into tiny curled ringlets like it always did. How this looked, even though it looked quite nice, Randy didn't care. She just hated it when her wild hair would blow in her face and get in her way.  
  
She made her way down with the rest of the boys and they swung out the door toward the Distribution center after a quick wave to Kloppman. Jack turned toward Randy, a smile spread across his boyish face.  
  
"So, yous' sellin' wid' Spot again today?"  
  
Randy snorted. "Dat' halfwit? I never want to see him again." she was quiet for a moment, then turned back towards Jack. "I'm sellin' wid David today." she said quietly, before walking swiftly ahead of them.  
  
Jack started. His David? The guy who had thought spitting in a hand and shaking was disgusting? That guy was selling with one of New York's "most dangerous newsies". He though, laughing to himself. He could not wait to see how this turned out.  
  
*********************************** Meanwhile, Randy had bought her papes at the distribution center, and was walking with David, who had met her at the center, just as they had planned. For you see, right before Randy had walked off toward her destitute selling day with Spot Conlon, David had asked her quickly if she wanted to sell with him tomorrow. She had almost immediately shaken her head, but then she remembered that this was one of the boys that had truly saved her life, and she didn't want to give him the impression that she hated him. She quickly nodded her head and she had seen the great big grin that had come across David's face. As she slowly started to follow the oblivious Spot, he had called out, just so she could hear, that he would meet her at the distribution center the next morning.  
  
And that brings us to about where we are now I our story.~ David looked over quickly at Randy, her blond hair swinging at her back as she walked along side him. He smiled, he had heard that things had not gone to well for Spot when he and Randy sold together, and he was glad somebody finally taught that cretin a lesson. As they sold through the city streets quickly, they laughed and talked with each other about little facts about them.  
  
"Ok, so if your favorite color isn't blue, red, yellow, green, purple, orange, goldenrod, and DEFINITELY not pink, then what is it?" laughed David.  
  
Randy chuckled. "For your information, it's meadow light. It's a kind of silvery blue mist, it reminds me of all the beautiful things on the earth."  
  
David laughed. "Well, I'm such a dope! How could I not get that one, and being such a common color!"  
  
Randy punched his arm playfully, they had now sold all of their papers and were walking together towards nowhere in particular. "Oh, and yours was so easy? Mister *Sapphire Green*!" she retaliated, then they both doubled over in laughter.  
  
After they had caught their breath, David got a burst of confidence and quickly asked, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Randy smiled. "Yeah, I am. Why?"  
  
David was stuck, there was no way he could stop now. "Well, then just follow me." Then he pulled her arm gently along through the streets, and to his utter delight, she followed without a hitch. 


	7. Just what do you think you are doin!

Jack and Spot walked along together after they had finished selling their papes. They were chatting about the people they had sole to and the crappy headlines, when Spot turned to Jack and said, "By the way, where's Randy?" carelessly, as if it didn't matter to him in the slightest, when in fact, it did very much.  
  
Jack hesitated; he hadn't told Spot that Randy had sold with David today. He had seen the look on Spot's face yesterday when David and Randy had just exchanged a few words and a smile. And now, when it was getting dark, they weren't even back yet from selling. But, he knew that Spot would get the truth out of him in the end. "She, uh, she sold papes wid Dave today." He said trying to pass along the subject swiftly. But of course, no such luck.  
  
"What are you talking about?" yelled Spot.  
  
"Well, I guess Dave asked her if she wanted to sell wid im', and I guess she said yes." replied Jack.  
  
"And you let them stay out this late!?!? Who knows what they could be doing?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Since when do you care? And besides, Randy can take care of herself Spot. And you know she isn't interested in love in the slightest."  
  
Spot acted as though he hadn't even heard him. "We're going to find them, come on."  
  
Jack followed Spot as Spot set off at a run, glancing everywhere he went for possible signs of Randy. The whole time jack yelling out to Spot, trying to persuade him to leave it alone. "Come on Spot, I mean, what exactly are you planning to do if you find them? You can't just.." The words died on his lips as Spot stopped in front of Tibby's, the newsie's favorite restaurant. Because there, seen through the window, were Randy and David, laughing and eating.  
  
And they were sitting next to each other.  
  
Not that they had any choice due to the booth structure, but neither one seemed to absolutely despise the situation. Spot barged into Tibby's, rage strewn on his face. David and Randy didn't even look up when the door Spot had swung open banged into a wall. They were to busy deciding what kind of shake they wanted.  
  
Spot stormed over to their booth. "Just, what, do you think you are doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short chappie, I know, but I wanted to leave it at SOME kind of cliffhanger. Although, I don't know if my feeble attempt passed for one! Lol. But anyway, I hope u liked it. REVIEW IF U WANNA UPDATE!!! 


	8. he's in looooooovvvee

Randy looked up and her face darkened. "I should ask you the same thing, Conlon."  
  
"I came, cuz.cuz, well cuz you shouldn't be out this late. It's almost dinner time." said Spot looking dignified.  
  
"I can take care of meself just fine, Conlon. The last thing I need is the welcome wagon coming to get me and bring me back home so they can tuck me into bed! So, if you would be so kind, leave before I get mad." hissed Randy.  
  
"This is you not mad? I'd hate to see your furious." said Spot coolly.  
  
"Spot, if you don't leave now, I'll never speak to you again." said Randy malevolently.  
  
Spot smirked. "You and I both know that's not true." he said with a cocky grin, before turning and heading out through the door.  
  
"Just be home soon, Randy." said Jack quickly before heading out the door after Spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jack caught up with Spot he turned to him and asked. "Just what happened yesterday, all I knows is, Randy came home hatin' yous more den' ever, and she went to bed wittout anudder word."  
  
Spot grimaced, "Alright, I'll tell ya, but only because yous' know if yous' told anyone I would beat ya to a pulp."  
  
Jack snickered, but turned to attention quickly as Spot told all the things that had happened. Of course, he may have left out a few of the things Randy had said to him.  
  
When he was finished, Jack suddenly grabbed him by the caller and held him close to his face. "Were you planning on trying to seduce Randy?" he said glaring at Spot.  
  
Spot smirked. "I wish." he laughed, but quickly stopped at the tightening of Jack's grip. "Look cowboy, I wasn't brining her there to have sex wid her, I just wanted to show her sumthin'. Now let me down before I take out me cane."  
  
Jack slowly released Spot, a suspicious look in his eyes. "What were yous gunna show 'er?" he asked.  
  
"None of yous business, that's what." said Spot.  
  
"Look Spot, eider yous tell me what yous were gunna show her, or I'll tell Race dat you're in love wid 'im." He laughed inside himself, imagining the shocked and disgusted look on Race's face if he thought that a BOY liked him.  
  
"Whatever." said Spot. "I was just gunna show 'er the pitchers dat de' newspaper printed of da' strike."  
  
"What for?" laughed Jack.  
  
"I, uh, I tought dat maybe, yous know, it might impress her." the last part he said extremely fast and soft, but Jack still heard him.  
  
"Awww, looks like Spot's got a little crush, he's in loooooovvvee." Jack erupted in laughter but was quickly silenced by a blow from Spot that hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up, cowboy." said Spot, glowering at Jack. "Ise betta' get back to da' lodgin' house, da boys will be waiting for me." then he headed off down the road towards Brooklyn as Jack continued home, smiling from silent fits of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at Tibby's-  
  
"David?"  
  
"Yeah?" said David, gulping nervously. This was it; she was going to lean in for the kiss.  
  
"I think it's time I got back to da' lodgin' house now." said Randy, causing disappointment to show clearly on David's face, then to be erased with a polite smile.  
  
"Of course, come on, I'll take you home." sighed David.  
  
"That's not really necessary, but if you're heading that way anyway, I suppose we could walk together." replied Randy, making sure David knew where her boundaries lied. It wasn't that she didn't like David; it was the fact that she was going to force herself to not like him. She wasn't going to show David care, it was something she just didn't know how to do.  
  
As the two walked together, in a somewhat comfortable silence, their foot steps in sync with the others, Randy thought about how the day had gone. She had made a friend, had a great time, and ended the day not so bad. But then the figure of Spot Conlon entered her mind, causing her to take on a more, angry look. Fortunately, David didn't notice.  
  
Why did Spot have to bother her so much, she hated him, couldn't he tell that? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? How could she even think of Spot, no matter how much she knew she hated him? She kicked herself because in her mind, all she kept seeing was that handsome, half smile of his, grinning sheepishly under his twinkling eyes.  
  
Randy crawled into bed that night, preparing herself for a long awaited, peaceful night's sleep.  
  
However she was not prepared for what the night had yet to come... 


	9. Dont Let Him see me

Randy had just finished selling her last paper to a flustered looking man who had only stopped because Randy had come up with some story about a man being killed by a shark. In reality the story was about a goldfish that was now at the weight of seven pounds and was "astonishing", but Randy thought the story needed a little spice.  
  
She was heading towards the distribution center, thinking she might sell a few more papers when her arm was grabbed from behind. She spun around, her fists up, ready to fight, but saw only Spot Conlon.  
  
"Yeash, Conlon, don't ever grab me from behind like that again." she said to him, aggravated.  
  
"Sorry, I just had to see you." he replied.  
  
"What about?" asked Randy  
  
"About this." said Spot as he grabbed Randy and pulled her close to him, then lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss. Not just a sweet, light kiss either. It was a full blown, aggressive, passionate kiss.  
  
Randy was shocked, but then she slipped her arms around Spot's neck and opened her mouth to let Spot in. They explored each other's mouth and Spot put his hands around Randy's waist and her head. Randy let out a moan as she ran her hand absent mindedly through spot hair, and he slipped his hand up her shirt to caress her back...  
  
~~Randy awoke with a start. Her blankets were twisted around her, her hair in a mess, and the musty smell of the bunk room enveloping her. She looked around with a look of fright and confusion on her face. It had all been a dream, but why was she dreaming of Spot Conlon. No, not just "dreaming" of Spot Conlon, dreaming of being with Spot Conlon, dreaming of kissing him, and dreaming of enjoying it.  
  
She was disgusted with herself. How could she dream of this? She HATED Spot Conlon. She was just so confused. /Oh no./ she thought. /How am I going to face him? It will be so awkward. What if I have this dream again? I can't take this./ She quickly got up and took a shower. The cool water helped to clear her mind. She just was going to have to refuse to think about him. Pretty soon, I'll forget about it. Even though in her heart she knew she wouldn't.  
  
Randy sold papes half heartedly that day, though her skill made it possible for her to still sell all of her papers. After she was done, Jack caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Randy, the guys are all going over to Brooklyn to play poker tonight. Wanna' come?" he asked.  
  
"In Brooklyn? No way. I'll just stay at the house tonight."  
  
"Oh, come on Randy. Please, you, well, you just have to come." said Jack.  
  
"I don't have to do anything, cowboy. Now just leave me alone." she replied, a little frustrated.  
  
"Please Randy. Look, Spot asked me to invite you here tonight himself. He wants you to come. He'll never forgive me if I don't bring you." pleaded Jack.  
  
"Spot wants me to come, that's a sure fire way to get me to go." said randy, smirking. "Look, I'll go, as long as I can just sit in the corner. I don't want to talk to him, ok?"  
  
"Fine, just as long as your coming." said jack with a triumphant smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I win again, boys. Looks like you just can't beat the king." said a smug looking Spot Conlon.  
  
Oh, I could beat him, thought Randy knowingly. If I wanted to stoop so low as to play with him.  
  
The boys were talking and laughing with one another, taking a break from poker when Spot noticed Randy sitting in the corner, thinking to herself. He made his way towards her.  
  
"Awww, wassa' madder Randy, fwaid da big bad boys will whup you at poker." teased Spot.  
  
"Shut your trap, moron." said Randy. "Now." with warning in her eyes. Some of the boys whistled, they had never heard anyone talk to Spot Conlon like that.  
  
Spot was about to swing at her, but he knew that she would be ready for that and that it really never worked with her anyway. But then he knew exactly what to do. Suddenly, he grabbed Randy and kissed her hard on the mouth. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, pulling her closer to him. When he finally released her he saw Randy's eyes fill with tears, and she quickly ran out of the house.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, Conlon?!?!' yelled Jack, and a few yells from the other Manhattan boy were shouted too.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to make her cry." muttered Spot, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Well you did, didn't you?" yelled Race, and he lunged for Spot but was held back by Jack.  
  
"No, Race." he said, looking intensely at Spot. "It was a stupid thing to do, but Spot didn't mean to hurt her. So just let it go." he said, then he motioned for the rest of the boys to follow him as they headed towards the Manhattan lodging house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack motioned for the other boys to head to the lodging house while he headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Somehow he knew Randy would be there. Sure enough, there she was, leaning against the bridge staring at the water. he slowly walked over to her.  
  
"He's really sorry, Randy, I could see it in his eyes." he said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I don't care!" she sobbed. "I never want to see him again! How could he do that to me? What did I do to him? What in the world was I supposed to do."  
  
"I know, Randy." said Jack.  
  
"Just promise me Jack, promise me that no matter how much he begs you to see me, don't let him see me. Please, I don't want to look at him" she said, looking seriously and solemnly at Jack.  
  
Jack nodded, knowing that it was something he would have to do for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that chap!!! The next one is gunna be REALLY good though! So keep reading. AND REVIEW!!! 


	10. IHateYou!

****************3 weeks later*******************  
  
Randy had no idea how to deal with her feelings. The kiss Spot had given her, had made her feel, well there was no use in lying to herself, it made her feel good. Really good. It was like, oh, she couldn't explain it. But it had been wonderful. A fact she would dare only to let roam free in her mind. She was also so confused. Why had she enjoyed it? What had Jack meant when he could see it in Spot's eyes?  
  
But most of all, she was angry. She was furious beyond all belief. She hated Spot Conlon. She had decided that she needed some way to forget about him. And, well, she had to admit she wanted to drive him crazy. So, for the past two weeks, Randy had been dating David Jacobs. And, well, to her surprise, it had not been a horrible experience at all. In fact, she had a wonderful time with David and really felt something for him.  
  
But the real satisfaction came about two and a half weeks after the kissing incident. The first day since then Spot had managed to get around the wary eye of Jack, and see her. But oh, how he wished he hadn't. He had heard that after selling her papes Randy was heading down to the docks, which wouldn't be a hard place for him to see her. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say when he saw her, he had try to plan it out in his mind, but it always came out jumbled and far to gushy for the great Spot Conlon.  
  
It was a chilly, windy day when Spot made his way down to the docks. He knew that above all people, Randy did not want to see him. He knew she hated him, heck, he hated him. But he had to see her. Somehow, he thought, once he did, everything would become clear and he would know exactly what to say. However he was not prepared for the shock he got when he finally did see her, or should I say, them.  
  
As he approached the docks he immediately saw Randy sitting on the edge, looking at the water. But as he drew nearer he saw a figure sitting next to her, his arm draped across her shoulders. /this can't be what I think it is./ Thought Spot. As he was able to see them clearer he saw that it was, indeed, David Jacobs with his arm wrapped around Randy. /But it doesn't necessarily mean that they're together./ But then he saw something he would never forget. David leaned over randy and gave her a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek. But an intimate, sweet, loving kiss on the lips.  
  
Spot started. This couldn't be happening. Randy was not only being kissed, but #1 she was letting him, #2 she was enjoying it, and #3 she wasn't punching him in any place whatsoever. This was far too much for him. It wasn't possible, they couldn't possibly be going out. He decided he was going to have to find out for himself.  
  
Spot cleared his throat. "Randy." he said clearly.  
  
Randy's head shot around towards Spot in shock. David, who had also seen Spot, got a very angry look on his face. "She doesn't want to see you, Conlon. So I suggest you leave."  
  
"David, you know I can handle myself." said Randy in a firm but loving way. "Spot, I don't want to see you. I never want to see you. Please, leave me alone. I'm not going to talk to you, and I'm not going to fight you. So please just go away."  
  
"Randy, look, I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I'm sorry." he said in not a way that he planned on at all. He was making it sound as though he wasn't sorry at all. He knew it was because he was staring at the way David was holding Randy across the waist. He coughed. "So, umm, how long have you two been, uh, well,."  
  
"Dating? Two weeks." finished Randy, smiling.  
  
"Oh, uh, that's nice." said Spot, being unsuccessful in trying to sound as if he didn't care. He gulped as David tightened his grip around Randy's waist. "Well, uh, I better be going." he said, and with that, he left. But as he turned around after about a minute, he saw Randy laughing and catching David in a sentimental kiss. A boiling emotion began in his stomach.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was jealous. He was feeling jealous of David Jacobs. The boy has no leadership qualities whatsoever, and who wouldn't fight just for the fun of it in one million years. He knew what this situation needed, Spot needed to get a girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack, it's alright. I want to go." said Randy.  
  
"Are you sure, Spot's going to be there, and I know you don't want to see him." said Jack in a caring way.  
  
"I know Jack, but David's going and I want him to feel that when we decided we were happier being friends together, it was the right choice. He's one of the best friends I have, and I want him to know that." said Randy. David and her had separated a few days ago. The feeling had been mutual when they knew that being friends had been much more rewarding.  
  
"Alright, Randy. But don't say I didn't try to warn you." said Jack, laughing.  
  
About a half an hour later, the boys, and Randy, made their way down to Brooklyn. It was poker night again. Randy was animatedly talking with David, and they both seemed to have gone back to the way things were before. As they got closer to the lodging house, Jack took somewhat of a protective role with Randy, and stayed close to her side as they entered the lodging house.  
  
"Jack, its alright." whispered Randy, smiling at Jack thoughtfulness.  
  
"I know, I know." muttered Jack, taking no notice of what she was saying in the slightest.  
  
"Hey boys, and girl." said Spot Conlon from the other side of the room, smirking. "You all ready to lose your money?"  
  
Randy laughed to herself. She had learned to play poker when she was only three years old. And even then she had been great at it. She couldn't wait to wipe that smug smile off of Spot's face. As they all sat down at the table, all were surprised to hear randy say, "Deal me in." But they didn't complain, just figured it would be another bit of money to take. Boy, were they wrong. Pretty soon the match was down to Spot and Randy.  
  
"Get ready to lose, sweet face." said Spot. Randy said nothing, she wasn't going to let herself get riled up over a nothing like Spot Conlon. "Read em' and weep." said Spot, smugly, laying down a straight in diamonds.  
  
Randy let herself get a disappointed and shocked look on her face. Just as Spot was reaching out to take the money Randy said, "What a shame, all I had was this." And with that she laid down a royal flush in hearts. "But you know, I think that might just be enough." she laughed. She reached her arms forward and scooped up her winnings. "Better luck next time, boys."  
  
Spot sat there, a look of pure shock on his face. He had been beaten, by no less than a girl. He couldn't believe it. Randy was just about to deal the next hand, in which several players were a little hesitant about joining, when she heard a creak in the room. She looked up and to her surprise she saw a girl standing there. She was wearing a skirt, much to small for her, and a top that practically had her breasts falling out of it. She was wearing bright red lipstick, and far too much blush. Her hair was up in a bun, which had obviously been neater earlier, before certain actions took place.  
  
Spot stood up and stepped towards the girl, putting an arm around her and making her giggle. It was an extremely annoying giggle Randy observed. "Ise like yous all to meet my new goil, Rochelle." Randy tried to smile politely at her, but for some reason she couldn't. She was about to continue dealing when Spot took Rochelle's head in his hands and kissed her passionately. She slid her hands over him very trashily and he slapped her butt. Randy was appalled.  
  
Randy quietly stood up and said that she would rather not play this hand and that she was just going to wait until the rest of the boys were going home. As she made her way over to a corner, Spot sauntered over. "Watsa matter, Randy? Where's your sweet little Davy?" Rochelle giggled her high pitched, squeaky, ditzy giggle again.  
  
"Nothing is the matter Spot. And as a matter of fact, David and I have decided it was best to be just friends." she responded coolly.  
  
Spot was bewildered. The only reason he had really gotten Rochelle, other than for the sex, was to make Randy jealous and break up with David. But now that David and randy weren't together anymore it just made him look like an idiot. It made him seem like the guy that Randy knew he was. A sleaze bag that picked up whore's every night. He sighed at his stupidity. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said, trying to say it mockingly.  
  
"Thank you." she replied and then leaned back on a pillow to catch up on some sleep.  
  
Spot played poker that night, but couldn't help himself to look over every once in a while and the peacefully sleeping Randy.  
  
Rochelle wasn't asked to stay the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Cowboy, deal me in!" said Spot, laughing. Poker night was at the Manhattan lodging house tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, Randy was sitting on the roof. The cool night air swirled around her. She breathed in deeply, and let it exhale along with all of her other bad thoughts clouding her mind. She knew that the feeling that had come over her that night in Brooklyn, when she had met Rochelle, had been a mixture of jealousy.and pain. But up here on the roof she could forget about. Anyway, Spot and Rochelle had inevitably broken up a few days after Randy was introduced to Rochelle. This didn't surprise Randy. She knew Spot never stayed with one girl longer than a few days. They were just sluts to him, something he could take home, use, then throw it out. She was disgusted by him.  
  
Randy had begun to get a little chilly. So, she stepped inside the house and made her way to the poker room. When she got down there Spot stood up and made his way over to her. "So, baby, how yous doin?"  
  
Randy was disgusted. But she decided to make Spot look like a fool. She got a real seductive look on her face and said breathily, "Oh, Spot. I want you."  
  
Spot gulped, but then quickly returned to his smug nature. "Oh, you do, do you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said in her regular voice, "I want you to get the heck outta me sight before I hit you so hard you wont see straight for a week."  
  
Spot smirked, "Oh, I think the first thing you said was more correct, doll face."  
  
Randy tried to calm herself down. But no such luck. "Don't you get it Spot? I-hate-you! I always will! I've tried everything to get rid of you but you just wont leave me alone!"  
  
Spot wasn't even phased. "Aw, come on baby. Why don' you come wid me?" he grabbed her butt. "We could have a whole lot of fun."  
  
Randy was enraged. She slammed her fist into his cheek bone and rammed her knee into a very sensitive spot for the male race. "I aint like one o' those weekly goils, Spot! You'll never have me. The only jolting experience you'll get from me is when I sock you." And with that she turned around and headed upstairs.  
  
Through his pain Spot managed to look at Randy's butt and mutter, "Nice roll, baby."  
  
Randy spun around with fire in her eyes. She slammed her foot into his already searing crotch. "You disgust me." she spat out. Then she turned around and staled upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey!!! I just added this chapter, so the NEXT chapter is my fav one. lol. PLEASE REVIEW IF U LIKED THIS ONE!!! 


	11. It Was The Best Kiss they Ever Had

Over the next two and a half months Randy made a point of staying away from Spot. And, whenever she did see him, she always made it very clear how much she hated him. She would ignore him, insult him, and sometimes hit him with a punch or two. It was a pretty much closed case on the fact of whether or not Randy could ever be friends with Spot.  
  
However, one day, all that changed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy strolled down the streets, whistling to herself. She had finished selling her papes and was thinking of heading to Tibby's when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She whipped around and was shocked to see someone that she recognized from that first night she had gone to the Brooklyn Lodging house.  
  
It was Spot's right hand man, Mudd. "What to you think your doing, freak?" she asked with a suspicious look in her eyes.  
  
Mudd gripped her shoulders and held her firmly. "I want you to stop it, Randy. You need to stop it right now."  
  
"Stop what?" she asked, truly confused, and thinking Mudd was a total nutcase.  
  
"Stop making Spot like this. Everyday he has this depressed look in his eyes. And when asked what's wrong, all he says is, "Randy." He's not the strong guy he used to be, he's just a big puddle of sadness. He hasn't been with a girl in two months! Not one!" said Mudd exasperated.  
  
"I had no idea." said Randy.  
  
"Well now ya' do. Spot's serious about you, Randy. You're all he thinks about. Don't put him through this misery." said Mudd desperately, and then walked off without another word.  
  
Randy walked along silently, thinking to herself. /This couldn't be true, Mudd had to be lying. Spot probably sent him to make her feel bad as a joke./ But somehow, Randy knew that what Mudd had said had been genuine. /But then why is he always such a pain in the butt?/ she asked herself. /I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to see him./ She though, and immediately set off towards Brooklyn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Randy neared the Brooklyn lodging house, she began to get a little nervous. What was she going to say, what did she want to say? She didn't know, but she hoped it would come to her soon. Somehow just going through the front door didn't seem like the way to find Spot, so, she decided on climbing his balcony. She knew there was one outside his bedroom, because she had seen him climb through it once or twice.  
  
She slowly started to climb the ladder, her heart beating wildly. What was she doing here? She shouldn't have come. She stepped off of the last step and stood warily on the platform. She looked into the window and saw with relief and disappointment that Spot wasn't there. She sat down on the cold metal platform and waited.  
  
Suddenly Randy was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Spot standing over her on the balcony, a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you hurt, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just, I had to talk to you." said Randy, a bit confused.  
  
"Oh, well, come in from out here. It's freezing." he said leading her in to his bedroom. "Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Randy was a bit hesitant. What was she going to say? She started off slowly. "Spot, I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. You just confuse me so much. I get feelings around you that I've never had. And I get so scared."  
  
"Oh, Randy, well, I guess I can say it here. I feel for you what I never felt for any other goil. You scare me, you're not like anyone I've ever met. I think, I think I'm falling in love with you." he said, blushing.  
  
Randy gasped. It wasn't possible. She knew what to do. She pulled Spot close to her and gave him a sweet, light, sentimental kiss. As they pulled away they both had the same thoughts in the back of their heads.  
  
It was the best kiss they had ever had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy left that lodging house with a much happier feeling than she had ever had. NOTHING besides that kiss had happened, except the realization of their love. Randy and Spot planned to meet tomorrow to sell together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy realized that Spot was a wonderful person when she wasn't giving him a bloody nose and he wasn't being an idiot. They laughed together, told jokes, and sometimes held hands innocently. It was bliss.  
  
"So, why did the butcher cross the road?" laughed Spot.  
  
"I don't know, why?" said Randy, chuckling.  
  
"Well, who else would follow a chicken?" replied Spot, and the two laughed.  
  
"You are the cheesiest boy ever!" said Randy, laughing.  
  
"I know, do I get a reward for that insult?" said Spot, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Maybe." teased Randy. Then she leaned over and kissed Spot nice and long on the mouth. They pulled away and Spot leaned in for more. "Ah ah ah, little boy. Too much and you might just get spoiled." said Randy, smirking.  
  
Spot got a mockingly pouty look on his face, and then the two laughed and went back to walking hand in hand.  
  
"So, Spot, yous comin' to poker night at the lodging house tanight?" asked Randy innocently.  
  
"Why? Yous' want me to come?" teased Spot.  
  
"Yeah, I do, so I can take all of your money!" laughed Randy as she dodged Spot's fist swung playfully at her arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin'" he said. And then they continued on their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Randy, yous boy comin tonight?" asked Jack, jokingly.  
  
"If you mean Spot Conlon, yes. Spot Conlon is coming." said Randy, making the other boys snicker.  
  
They all headed towards the room for which they used on poker nights, and smiled as the other boys started to arrive. When Spot came in everyone whistled when he caught Randy and gave her a soft kiss. However, a dirty look from both of them shut everyone else up. When it was about the last hand until the non Manhattan newsies went home, Randy asked to be excused and headed upstairs with her large sum of winnings. A few of the boys sighed in relief, their money was already running low.  
  
Without anyone noticing, Spot quietly went upstairs after Randy a few minutes later. He stepped into the bunk room where Randy was climbing into bed. "Spot! What are you doing here?" she said, startled. "You should be downstairs."  
  
"Aww, yous wouldn't let me leave wittout a good night kiss, now wudja?" said Spot, smirking.  
  
"I think I just might." laughed randy, but swung down as Spot sat on the bed underneath her bunk.  
  
The two leaned toward each other in an innocent kiss that soon became more passionate. They were kissing with open mouths now and their bodies were very close. Spot quietly reached over to unbutton her shirt and Randy pulled away with a look of fright and pain in her eyes. She stood up and left quickly.  
  
She headed downstairs where she hid behind David as the boys started to leave. When Spot came down looking for Randy, they all took the hint from David and said they had no idea where she went. Spot left with a suspicious look at them.  
  
"Why were you hiding from Spot?" asked Jack.  
  
"He, uh, he tried something that I didn't like." muttered Randy.  
  
David became angry. "You want us to soak him for ya?"  
  
She laughed in spite of herself. "No, I'll be alright."  
  
With that she headed up to bed for a horrible night's sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that chapter!!! PLEASE SAY YES!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! MWA!!! 


	12. Peeved!

Hey!!! All you flamers!! YEAH YOU!!! lol. I have been inspired by friends to stand up for myself, so.here goes! I GOT IT PEOPLE! I UNDERSTAND!!! Yes! My characters are Mary' Sues, so you say! I know it, so PLEASE!, I beg of you! Stop all the e-mails and the mile long reviews stressing the problem!  
  
This is not a baby's way of dealing with criticism, I am just trying to tell people that I get the picture. I have to tell you that the first three times bored it through my head. I appreciate the structural comments that really help me to improve my story in a nice way. But telling me that if I take your advice, THEN I will BECOME a GOOD writer, isn't exactly encouraging.  
  
So Erin sailor Ditz supports me in saying that I got it! And unless you got something to say that hasn't been said two thousand times before, please refrain from saying it! I appreciate all of the reviewer's who enjoy my story and the reviewers who give me wonderful advice on my story! You have no idea how much it means to me.  
  
Signing off, Randy  
  
P.S. I will soon be updating this story and the next chapter's going to rock! So stay tuned because the next chapter will be up lickety split!!! 


	13. I Have Morals

Randy managed to avoid Spot for about a week. She wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened that night, except for David. He advised her to talk about it with Spot, but that was something she just really did not want to do. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but for the time being, that was her plan.  
  
As she was strolling down the street one day, carrying her papes in one hand and letting the other swing freely at her side, she was yanked into an alley way and pushed not at all painfully against the brick wall. Just as she was about to retaliate on this surprisingly gentle attacker, she looked and saw that it was Spot.  
  
"Spot. . . .what are you doing? she asked, even though she knew very well why he was here.  
  
"Randy, you can't just run away from me. You need to tell me what I did!" he said firmly, still holding her against the wall.  
  
"Look, Spot," she started softly, "I -I don't have sex, and I'm not going to. No one can change my mind. I'm not going to have sex until I'm married. So, I think we should stop seeing each other." she lowered her head and looked down at their shoes. "You're better off wit dose udder goils dat can really please you. I'm not like dem, so, you know, we just wouldn't be right together." she finished softly, not like her at all.  
  
Spot took her chin very gently in his hand and softly lifted up her head till it was level with his. "Randy, you've given me something none of dose udder goils ever could . . . love. I'll wait for yous till da end of time If Ise have to." He slipped his hand behind the gentle slope of her neck and touched his lips to hers gently. Then he added more power and she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionately, their tongues and mouths saying words that could not be said aloud.  
  
Then, they pulled apart about a centimeter, and just stayed in each other's arms for a long time. "Do you want me to keep this whole you-not-having-sex thing a secret?" Spot asked quietly.  
  
"No." she replied. "I'm not at all ashamed of the way I am. I have morals, and I am proud that I am strong enough to stick by them. But if you're embarrassed because people will think that "The Great Spot Conlon" can't get a goil, then I won't say anything. Although, David's probably already opened his big mouth and told every one, so."  
  
"Its ok." said Spot, chuckling. "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable around people if they knew." he said, playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
She looked into his mesmerizing blue-gray eyes. "I love you, Spot Conlon." she said, very softly.  
  
Spot was surprised; he couldn't believe what she had just said to him. "I love you to, Randy Peterson."  
  
"When did you find out my last name?" asked Randy, a little shocked.  
  
"I, uh, well, I found out by asking around, yous know." Spot said a little sheepishly. "In fact, yous can ask the fellas, I searched around for quite awhile."  
  
"Oh, and did you find anything else out." Randy teased.  
  
"Well, no, except dat your favorite color is meadow light."  
  
Randy laughed lightly, and then suddenly she pulled away and scooped up her papers. "Spot!" she yelped, "I haven't finished selling! I have to go, but . . . . . I mean, if you weren't too busy you could stop by after dinner on the porch." she said awkwardly.  
  
"I don't know Randy. I got a lot of stuff tos do, and Ise can't be making trips to Manhattan willy nilly."  
  
"I understand." she said quickly. "I'll see yous..later than." and with that she darted away.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss good-bye?!?!" he called after her, laughing, and then trudged off towards Brooklyn. 


	14. THAT'S NOT TRUE!

~ Ok, now, I'm thinking that maybe one person, or *scrunches up face into eternal hope* TWO people were kinda sorta a little tiny eency weency bit waiting for the next chapter. So here's this chapter, for you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy couldn't believe it. She and spot were really getting serious. She had heard all of the many stories that all shouted out the same exact thing in her ears. Spot Conlon never stayed with a girl very long. His longest relationship was like, four days. This just goes to show, if you give great sex to Spot Conlon, he'll keep you around a little longer. The thing was, they were just play toys to him, some yummy treat that he got for working his long days doing what? Sitting around on his butt barking orders. He didn't like having long relationships, they just weren't his thing.  
  
Randy and Spot had been together for three months.  
  
And they had been the best three months of both of their lives. They would talk about how they felt about love, how they felt about politics, how they felt about what they wanted to do with their lives. It didn't matter if they didn't know a lot about those subjects; they would just share what they did know, and neither one made the other feel inferior to the other. And then, sometimes they would just walk down the street, hand in hand, not really knowing where they were going at all, just knowing the warm feeling of each other's fingers intertwined with their own and how that feeling would spread through their veins like a rush of hope or a tingle of a thrill coursing through their bodies.  
  
For Randy, it was the fact that Spot made her feel like no other person had ever made her feel. Around him, looking into those steamy, mossy, blue-gray eyes, she felt loved. She felt as though she could shoot through the smog of Manhattan, up into the skies where she could dance with wings of love.  
  
That's another thing, around Spot, she often got, well. . . . . . mushy. Yes, mushy. An ooey gooey, lovey dovey, batting eyelashes sort of mushy. I mean frankly, she was disgusted with herself. But on another level, she just couldn't help it. And neither could Spot.  
  
One day he found himself wheedling away hours of the day trying his hardest to write a love poem. He would have called in one of his boys to do it for him, but there was that whole never being able to live it down thing.  
  
So, to sum it all up, they were in love. And not just the kind of fleeting love you get when you see someone and you think, wow, I love him. It was the kind of love that by looking into each other's eyes, they could look into each other's souls. They could see the hopes, dreams, worries, and awaiting smiles that would blossom into a full burst of happiness when they finally saw the curves and creases of one another's face.  
  
One poker night all that was thrown out into obscurity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, Randy, I need enough money to still sell my papers tomorrow. Can't you just, let me win?" Race said, half joking, half pleading.  
  
"Sorry fella's, but it looks like I win again." Randy smirked, pulling the pile of winnings into her bag.  
  
Spot smiled to himself, he was really going to have to do something about this. I mean, it was pretty humiliating to be beaten by yous goil at poker. But at the same time, Randy wasn't like his other girls. She was so much more independent. She was her own person, and she didn't let anyone push her around.  
  
"Let's sit out of poker for a while. Let go around the circle and tell one thing about us that almost nobody knows." said Mush. He was holding his new girl on his lap that he had picked up just that day and he was getting desperate. Continuous losing isn't exactly impressive.  
  
The other boys snickered, but Spot noticed the intrigued look on Randy's face and said, "I like dat idea Mush, lets do it. Mush, since yous came up wit dis brilliant idea, yous start."  
  
Randy beamed at him. He was so perceptive of her sometimes that it was scary. But it was the kind of scary that sent chills up your spine and made you grin.  
  
The other boys immediately stopped laughing and snapped to attention. If Spot Conlon was going to play, then so were they. Mush coughed softly. He hadn't expected for this idea to work, and he certainly hadn't expected he would have to go first. He racked his brain for an idea and then suddenly a non embarrassing one came to mind.  
  
He grinned. "I was da one who stole Spec's underwear and hung it outta da window a few weeks back." The other boys erupted in laughter while Dutchy guffawed and said, "See, I toldja it wasn't me!" Spec's eyes widened and he reached over and smacked Mush hard upside the head. "Ow!" yelled Mush, but still kept on laughing.  
  
Once they had all quieted down they moved on to Randy, who was next in the circle.  
  
Spot was a little worried. I mean, what if she told them he was a bad kisser or something. Or she shared her first kiss, now that would be excruciating pain for him. But he heaved a sigh of relief when Randy cleared her throat and said with a dignified air and a hint of pride in her voice, "I don't drink, smoke, and I don't plan to have sex until I'm married."  
  
The other boys didn't laugh, they were more shocked. They hadn't really noticed when they went out that Randy hadn't had a beer with them, or when she had politely refused one of Race's cigars. Now, they just had more respect for her than ever. It was just one more thing that made her so unbelievingly special.  
  
Then, through the purely respectful silence came a dirty, high pitched, ditzy giggle. They all turned their heads toward Mush, where on his lap Missy, his girl, was laughing loudly and slapping her knee.  
  
Spot's eyes narrowed. "Is something the matter, Missy?"  
  
She giggled and tried to calm herself down. "No, it's just," she giggled, "She's such a goody girl! I mean, maybe da reason she don't drink or smoke is cuz she's to dawn afwaid! And maybe she don't have sex wid boys cuz she don't like boys. She smooches wid goils! Maybe dats-"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" screamed Randy, shooting up from her seat and glaring daggers that were mixed with a look of pain at Missy. "Don't you think I've lost people that I thought cared about me because I wouldn't get drunk with them, or-or please them!?!? Maybe I don't smoke, or drink, or have sex because I don't feel like being labeled a low life! Maybe, just maybe, I don't FEEL like being a slut, a piece of trash, a-a WHORE!" Then she ran outside leaving the room deathly quiet.  
  
************************************  
  
I REALLY hope you liked that chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and if you want to, you can read my new story, "Brooklyn's key." Erin sailor ditz loved it so far, and I hope you will too! Love you all soooo much!!!  
  
Randy 


	15. She had Run

"Who do you think you are?!?!" Spot roared so loudly that it seemed as though the whole room shook. His teeth were gritted menacingly and his mesmerizing, stormy eyes were ablaze with pure rage. Their usual cool, cocky, smooth color was struck like a match and the white hot, searing fury was coursing through his whole body as flames would as they licked along a stream of gasoline.  
  
Missy's dull blue eyes that were washed out by the flurry of make-up surrounding her face fluttered in an almost innocent way. "What's her problem?" she giggled.  
  
That was it. He could not be expected to take this anymore. Spot's hands crumpled into strong fists making his knuckles white and creating tiny indentations from his finger-nails digging into his hand. Surely Mush wouldn't mind if his new girl-friend died? They had only been together for a couple of hours. All he needed was one minute. With the boiling irascibility he was bottling up right now, that was all it would take.  
  
Mush pushed Missy off of his lap and stood up. "You need to get out." he said, staring intensely at Missy. In fact, death glares were being thrown onto Missy aggressively by everyone in the room. If looks could have killed right then, Missy would be dead and gone. However, all she was was extremely stupid.  
  
"What'd I do?" she said. A tiny frown tugging at the ends of her thin lips, heavily leaded with cheap, cherry red lipstick.  
  
Mush, finally, looked up and saw the dangerous look upon Spot's face. If he didn't want a murder in the house that night, he was going to have to get Missy out of there, now. He scooped her up and walked swiftly out of the house, the whole time her giggling idiotically.  
  
The room relaxed, but only for a second. Spot was still standing there, his emotion stuck, plain upon his face. His whole body was working on concentrating to do anything but race out that door and strangle Missy.  
  
When he finally calmed himself down, he aloud himself to think for a moment. How in the world, could someone speak to Randy like that? I mean, first of all, it wasn't true. Randy was, in no matter of speaking, a baby. And he could tell by the way she looked at him that she liked boys. And, even someone as stupid as Missy could figure out that it is a death wish to insult the King of Brooklyn's girl.  
  
And another thing,-wait, what was he doing here? Randy was out there and he hadn't gone after her. His pure shock and seething anger had distracted him from the major problem at hand.  
  
Randy had run, what if she had gone somewhere unsafe? She could be hurt. She could be in danger. He dodged around the mob of boys that were staring at him; they all knew they couldn't do a thing without orders from Spot first. He swung the door open and started to run, he had gone well past the front steps of the lodging house when he realized he had no idea where to go.  
  
He started to walk slowly along, racking his brains for ideas on where Randy might have run. He passed Mush, who had a disgruntled look on his face as he practically begged Missy to get away from him. He loved Randy too, like a big brother, and he knew if Missy didn't go now he was going to MAKE her leave.  
  
Suddenly, Spot had an idea. He knew where he went when he just wanted to get away from the world. Of course, it was easier for him. He just snapped his fingers and people would forget their whole existence until he felt like joining the rest of civilization. He walked quickly, his feet scuffing along, and his cane swinging from his belt, bumping into his trusty sling shot as his body swayed with each step.  
  
He neared the docks of Brooklyn, his kingdom, his palace. His foot steps slowed as he reached the large pile of crates that was his royal throne. He wanted to run up to them and see Randy sitting at the bottom of the crates, but at the same time his heart pulled him away, like a magnet stuck to the emptiness behind him, because what if she wasn't there? How was he ever going to find her?  
  
He stepped along the creaky boards, usually loaded with boys diving into the cool waters he reined over. His feet stopped at the edge of the crates, his head stuck, looking at the faded floor below him. He lifted his head slowly, the brown hair falling on his face smoothly, and there, in his throne that NO ONE but him was allowed to touch, slept Randy.  
  
Her body was draped sideways over the seat, her long hair dangling softly far above the ground below, her arms resting tranquilly on her stomach which would rise slowly every so often, as her breath eased out of her daintily parted mouth. His own mouth dropped with relief and awe as his feet leadenly stepped up the pyramid of crates, cautiously leading him to the exquisite body lain before him.  
  
He reached out his hand, he was so close now, and all he wanted to do was to stroke her. Just to be able to kiss her, and hold her. His fingers grazed her velvety cheek and her eyelids lifted from the most recent resting place. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him, her face lightly showing signs of sleepiness, then confusion, then realization as she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Spot! What are you doing here? I mean, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have run off, it's just-"  
  
Spot reached a steady hand up to gently stifle her worried mutters. He looked at her with caring eyes, eyes that usually held a cocky, strong, and fearsome look to them. Eyes that made all of Brooklyn tremble in their skins when he was mad, and rejoice in their own sorrows when he was happy.  
  
Right now those eyes were softly blanketing Randy, showering her with compassion as no words could. Randy's own eyes looked into his awing blue- gray ones, and then slowly filled with tears. The liquid pain fell over the brim of her eyes and one, lonely tear rolled gorgeously down her pale cheek.  
  
Spot's hand gently pulled away from Randy's mouth and brushed the tear off of her cool face. If only he could take away the pain with that tear, thought Randy mournfully. Their bodies, without their knowledge, had been moving closer to each other the whole time, longing for the feeling of the other's warmth on their own.  
  
Spot leaned against Randy smoothly, easing her into his regal throne, seemingly miles away from anywhere else but their small world. Their lips touched and another tear fell down Randy's cheek. Their kiss grew into a conversation no other two people could have had, without speaking a word. Their feelings pouring out as their tongues would slide around in each other's mouth, Spot's hands slipping around her waist and Randy circling his neck with her own and their bodies melting together in the night.  
  
After they had grown tired from their truthful osculation, they both stood for a second and prepared to talk. But when Randy suddenly dropped faintly into Spot's strong arms, he decided against it. Spot sat down carefully and cautiously pulled Randy into his lap. They slept the night with Spot's back to the air beside him, his face contently snuggled into Randy's soft hair. Randy was cradled against the curve of his body securely, her face resting against the cool back of the throne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO SORRY it took me so long to update. lol. SOMEONE got grounded for staying up watching TV to late, and SOMEONE wasn't allowed to use the computer for a week, and, you know, I am ASHAMED of that SOMEONE!!! hehe. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll send you a monkey jumping on a bean bag with stuffing out his nose and a beetle swinging from a grape vine growing from his davenport. OR, you really special ones will get a tanku! 


	16. You're So Scared

Spot awoke groggily, the warmth of Randy's body against his missing. As soon as he woke up enough to notice this he stumbled up awkwardly and worriedly looked around. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Randy sitting, her back slouched, on a crate near the middle of the wooden pyramid.  
  
He walked down to her and she looked up. Spot was surprised to see that her face was tear streaked. "Randy, what's wrong?" he said, his eyes pleading with her's. He sat down next to her and slid his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She frowned and glanced at his hand. "Spot, we have to talk."  
  
"No, we don't." he said firmly. He knew quite well what the words 'we have to talk' meant, and it couldn't possibly be what Randy needed to say.  
  
"Yes, we do. I can't date you anymore." she said, her eyes staring fixedly on a small spec of dirt clinging onto her shoelace.  
  
"What do you mean? Why not? You must be joking!" Spot was bewildered, why was she saying this?  
  
"Why would I joke about something like this. I can't see you anymore. I knew I couldn't yesterday night, and the decision's final now." Randy still stared at the miniscule spec of dust, as though there were nothing in the world as fascinating.  
  
"Well, why not!?1?" said Spot. "Look at me!"  
  
She lifted her face up from the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because-uh-you deserve someone who can give you what you want. Someone like Missy who you know is good for one thing, and one thing only. I'm not like that, so, we shouldn't be together."  
  
"That's a lie, Randy." and she knew it was. She didn't know how to tell him the real reason.  
  
"N-no it's not." she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes it is! Tell me the truth!" shouted Spot.  
  
"No!" she screamed back, her voice loud and clear.  
  
"WHY CAN'T WE BE TOGETHER!" yelled Spot at the top of his lungs.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU CAME AFTER ME! You cared! You were worried about me, and you wanted to make it better! I can't do that! You know what's going to happen? You'll leave! You'll go and leave me like everyone else. One day everything will be normal, and then someone will come in and you'll be gone. And I can't care about someone that much when I know what will happen! We CAN'T BE TOGETHER!" she screamed, then she took off running but didn't get far before Spot grabbed her.  
  
"No! That's not fair! I'm not going to go away! I'll never leave you, I promise!" said Spot, trying to make her understand, to trust him.  
  
She immediately stopped crying, and her gaze turned an odd icy cold. "I don't want to be with you anymore. You can't change my mind. No matter what you say, I am NOT going to set myself up for that again!" she broke free of him and ran like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She could hear him running after her, his footsteps growing closer. She put on a new burst of speed and soon she could see the lodging house. Spot was still diligently running after her, trying to match her in pace, and still speed up enough to catch her.  
  
She saw the screen door and begged that someone would see her coming and open the door for her, so she wouldn't lose time in opening it herself. Amazingly, Mush saw her coming and opened the door quickly. She raced inside but Mush didn't close the door in time to keep Spot out.  
  
She ran up the stairs and made it all the way up, but Jack blocked the stairwell before Spot could get through. "Come on, Jack! I need to talk to her!" Spot yelled.  
  
"What did you do to her?!?!" Jack questioned, ready to soak him if he had dared done anything to Randy.  
  
"I didn't do anything! It was her who did something to me!" Spot was still trying to push past Jack, but Jack wouldn't budge.  
  
"Wha'd she do?" said Jack, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing! She just broke up with me!" said Spot in a sarcastically calm voice.  
  
"What!?!?" said Jack, shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Because" said Spot, now calming down. "She. . .she thinks that I'm going to leave her."  
  
Jack didn't understand at all, and was about to speak when he heard Randy call from inside the room. "I don't want to see him Jack! Don't let him in!"  
  
Jack knew that even if he didn't understand, he wasn't going to let Spot in if Randy didn't want him in there.  
  
"Jack! Please! I need to talk to her!" said Spot earnestly.  
  
"No. Spot, go home." "I'm going to see her!" Spot was really getting mad.  
  
"No you're not! Get away from me!" Randy was at the doorway now, speaking directly to Spot.  
  
"Listen, I don't know why you're so scared-"  
  
But Randy cut him off. "I'm not scared, you idiot! I just want you to go away."  
  
"Fine, you hag!" yelled Spot, but instantly his jaw dropped and he stared at Randy helplessly.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she backed away slowly. "Randy, I didn't mean to. really, it was an accident! Randy!"  
  
But she had already run into the bunk room and slammed the door. Jack started to advance on Spot, and Spot was still staring at the bunk room door. "Don't try anything, Cowboy. I don't wanna getcha wit me cane."  
  
"Get out now." hissed Jack.  
  
Spot knew that even if he did talk to Randy, nothing could make up for what he said.  
  
He made his way out of the door and headed towards Brooklyn.  
  
************ one week later***********  
  
"Randy, come here." called Race.  
  
"What?" she replied. "I don't want to talk to any of Spot's messengers either!"  
  
"No, but you're going to want to hear this." he muttered.  
  
She approached him. "What is it Race?"  
  
He looked up at her slowly. "Spot's gone missing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ill give you an elephant eating a melon which has seen the sight of a girl in a monkey suit!  
  
3 Randy! 


	17. Bad Idea

"WHAT!?!?" screamed Randy, her knees buckling from under her. "He could be hurt, or in danger, or-or dead!" her hands raked through her hair, and then she suddenly looked up at Race with an icy glare. "Racetrack Higgins, if you are lying to me I'll make you regret the day you were born."  
  
"Randy, it's true. The news is all over New York." said Race, kneeling down next to Randy comfortingly.  
  
"B-but where is he? I mean, there's gotta be some clue as to where he's gone!" her voice shook with pain, her face contorted in worry.  
  
"Well," Race looked as though the next words were the hardest he ever had to say, "He had kind of been careless ever since the day you broke it off, wondering around, not really knowing where he was going. And, some kid, I think his name was Twink, saw him wondering into Queens a few days ago. No one's seen him since."  
  
"The kid's gotta be lying! He probably just went out to get sex! He'll be back!" she said, tears threatening to fall over lake of misery, swimming in her eyes.  
  
"Randy, you know what the leader of Queens is like. If he's there, well, he better hope to get out soon, because Venom'll get him before he has a chance to get away." he said, referring to the feared leader of Queens. Not like how people feared Spot, either. People more gave Spot the kind of fear that was more respect, and the knowledge to keep that respect because they knew he could get him. People feared Venom like they feared death. Something that was always there, just waiting to sweep around and catch you in it's grasp.  
  
"Isn't there Brooklyn boys looking for him in Queens!? How stupid can they get!?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Of course there is, they just can't find him." Race was trying to calm her down, but her heart beat was quickening and she was beginning to break out in a cold sweat.  
  
Randy leapt up and raced down the stairs, Race running quickly behind her. "Where do you think you're going!?" he yelled as he ran.  
  
"To Queens, where else!?" she called back, running out the door.  
  
Race stopped. "Oh." Then he thought a minute, "Wait! No! That's bad! Randy! Stop, no, if they couldn't find him how will you!? You'll die! Randy!"  
  
He grabbed his coat and ran out the door to find Jack and the others. If they were going into Queens, they weren't going to do it stupidly. If only he could say the same for Randy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy moved swiftly, not knowing where the heck she was going. Soon she had made her way to the Brooklyn lodging house, the usual merry air of the place was gone, being replaced by sadness and anxiety. She ran inside the door of the lodging house, and all of the faces of the boys looked up.  
  
Judging by many of the faces staring at her, she figured she was not welcome. Mudd approached her warily. "What do you want?" he said gruffly.  
  
"I need you to tell me how to get to Queens." she replied, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Why should we tell you?" asked Booker, a young Brooklyn newsies. One of the other boys quickly quieted him.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you are mad at me-"  
  
"That's Bull!" interrupted Spiral, a boy about Spot's age with curly brown hair. "It's your fault Spot's gone missing! If you hadn't broken up with him he never would have gone into Queens! You're a heartless ingrate; Spot was too good for you!"  
  
Randy's whole body stiffened, her teeth gritted together and pushed down so that the tension swelled throughout her jaw, her eyes glazed over and showed no emotion whatsoever. "You all are just wasting my time. I'm going to find Spot, or die trying."  
  
She ran out of the room and towards a way she was pretty sure was Queens relentlessly, her muscles pushing against all forms of gravity to slow down or rest.  
  
Then, she was there. She didn't have to know she was in Queens, she could feel it. The putrid stench of death hung in the air. The people walking around seemed bigger, more formidable, their expressions set in a snarling grimace. She moved quickly, slipping between people and always watching her back. People stared at her with looks of threat, raising their eyebrows in an almost challenging way towards her. She kept feeling as though someone were following her, but when she would turn around no one would be found coming in her direction.  
  
She was so lost, what was she thinking!? How could she ever find Spot if she didn't know where the heck he could possibly be. She leaned against an alley wall and closed her eyes dejectedly, bad idea.  
  
Before she knew what was happening strong arms reached out and grabbed her forcefully. She kicked and tried to yell but a gag was tied around her. She was thrown into some kind of bag and hung in the middle of two people. There was a large one and a smaller one, well, smaller than the large one, at least. The big one grunted some kind of order to the other, and Randy felt herself moving slowly, jostling around painfully with each move.  
  
It seemed like forever when they finally stopped, the climate seemed to change around randy. She felt like she was inside somewhere, the air was musty and old, compared to the dingy, murky air outside.  
  
She felt the bag moving and suddenly she was turned upside down. She tumbled out onto the floor, but quickly jumped back up again. She was in a warehouse. Not a working one, but an old, abandoned one. It had a dismal feeling to it that randy didn't like at all. Her eyes searched around at the people in the room. They were all big, hairy, and looked as though if you rubbed them the wrong way you better run, because you're as good as dead.  
  
Then, she gasped. In the center or the room, staring at her, was unmistakably Venom. His hair was a greasy black and his eyes were red. He had on a black shirt with a blood red vest, and brown pants. His boots were black with sharp spikes on the bottom making Randy wince. Hanging from his belt was a gigantic knife in it's sheaf, threatening even when seemingly harmless.  
  
He stepped towards her, she wanted to run but she stood her ground. He stopped about a foot away from her, . . . .and began to laugh. It wasn't a good laugh, but an evil, maniacal laugh that seemed to bounce off of the walls and echo into her very soul. He stopped, finally, and just looked at her with his hideous eyes boring into her face.  
  
She was determined not to break the gaze, and was thankful when one of the boys behind her spoke and he looked away.  
  
"We found her by an alley, worked just like yous said. She came right to us." he said, figuratively holding out imaginary hands to scoop in the glory from his leader.  
  
"Shut up." said Venom, his expression never changing. He turned back to Randy. "He is right, though. It did work. And now I can get rid of this idiot which I used as bait."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, forcing herself not to show all the worried and confused emotions she was feeling.  
  
Venom began to laugh again, his horrible laugh that made your skin crawl. "Bring him out boys." he said menacingly.  
  
From the shadows of the warehouse came forth four boys, all holding a large box. Randy could see that there were air holes in the top. They threw the box down and unlocked the lid. The box opened and an arm reached in to pull out the contents.  
  
Randy let a strangled cry escape her mouth. There was the limp body. . . .of Spot Conlon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OoOOOOooOOOooOOOo! lol. What will happen??? Review if you want me to update quicker!!!!! hehe!  
  
3 me! 


	18. doesn't deserve it

Randy motionlessly stared ahead as her stomach was performing painful flops over and over again. Inside, she was begging, dying, feeling all the worst things in life possible. but, she didn't move, only stared blankly, wishing just to run to Spot and cradle him in her arms. But she didn't, she couldn't; she just stood there, a lump forming in her throat. She reluctantly switched her gaze back to Venom.  
  
"Is he-is he-he-" she began to stammer before Venom cut her off.  
  
"He's not dead, he's just unconscious. He has been for quite some time, actually. He should be waking up soon." he said carelessly, as if Spot could be mangled and dead at the bottom of the well for all he cared.  
  
Randy glanced back at Spot with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had done this to him, she said to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Venom grasped her arm and dragged her over to Spot. "There, there is your 'Romeo'. Just like Ripper, except still breathing . . . . . for now. Oh, look, he's awake. Now we can hear him scream in pain when we torture him." said Venom, his face still an eerie blank, but his eyes alight with pleasure.  
  
Spot was sitting up off of the ground and looking around confusedly. But when his eyes found Randy, everything seemed to click into place.  
  
"Randy! Get out of here, what are you doing? You need to get out, now!" he said earnestly, getting up from the floor but being immediately grabbed by two strong boys who held his arms.  
  
Randy, however, took no notice of what he was saying; she was still staring intently at Venom.  
  
"You have what you want now, me. Just, please, let him go. He didn't do anything. He doesn't deserve this!" she said, here eyes never leaving his.  
  
"What are you talking about, why does he want yo-"  
  
"Oh, so he doesn't deserve it. Just like Ripper didn't deserve what you did to him, either? I should think of all people you should know the world is full of people getting something other than what they deserve." Venom said, Cutting Spot off.  
  
"That's Bull, Venom. You know very well that Ripper deserved exactly what he got. He deserved worse; he deserved something that he is getting right now, rotting in hell." Randy spat at Venom.  
  
"You little slut!" Venom yelled, lunging himself at Randy. He tumbled her to the ground, pulling out his knife. He held it in his hands above her, cold winds blowing in his empty eyes.  
  
But before he could strike he was grabbed from behind and yanked off of Randy. Spot had broken free from the two boys and saved Randy in the nick of time.  
  
Randy quickly got up as Venom's boys wrenched Spot off of him and threw him against the wall, firmly crushing him there, making sure he wouldn't get away.  
  
Randy was breathing hard, her heart beating faster and faster. She looked at Venom and then at Spot, knowing what she had to do.  
  
"If you let Spot go, I'll do whatever you want. You can put me through a slow and painful death; make me scream with pain, anything you want. Just, please, let him go!"  
  
"Randy, no!" yelled Spot, his voice weak from the pressure of the boy's arms on his stomach.  
  
Venom snarled at her, "Why should I? I can kill him and make you do whatever I want. Face it; I am the powerful one in this situation. You all are just my little puppets."  
  
Randy racked her brain, praying for a miracle.  
  
"I'll sleep with you."  
  
Venom smiled, a slow, evil smile, which made you tingle, and not a good tingle, a horrible hair rising tingle. "Oh, you will, will you?" he seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Ok, fine. If you sleep with me I'll let the freak go."  
  
Randy was about to cry, but she stayed strong, thanking the heavens it had worked. "Fine, let him go." she said.  
  
"How can I be sure you'll keep your promise?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"I'll keep it." she said, no feeling penetrating her voice.  
  
An empty silence hung in the air, Spot's sharp muffles could be heard as he yelled out to her but was stifled by one of the boy's hands.  
  
"Let him go." said Venom. "But first, he has to promise that he won't tell anyone where we are. If he does, I'll make you die a slow and painful death. Got that?" he said, jerking his head towards Spot.  
  
The boy let Spot speak and immediately Spot started yelling. "NO! I won't let you keep her! Take me! Please!"  
  
"Spot Conlon, if you don't leave right now and keep this boy's promise I'll kill myself." said Randy, her eyes an icy forest.  
  
"No! Randy."  
  
"Just promise Spot. Make the promise and go. Do you want me to die?"  
  
"I-I-I promise." he stuttered. And two boys slung him over their shoulder and tossed him out onto the cold ground, before he had a chance to say another word.  
  
"And now," said Venom, turning to her. "I think it's time we looked at your end of the bargain."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY Y'ALL! I hope you liked that chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! I would REALLY appreciate it. Oh, I have some bad news, well, u probably all hate me so you'll like it! Lol. I am leaving for a trip tomorrow, and I won't be back until like, forever!!!!! So PLEASE REVIEW so I can have lots of great reviews to come home to! I'll miss you all!  
  
Swing Hial.  
  
3 Randy  
  
P.S. I just wanna say That I luvver me Best Friend, Erin! (As in ErinSailorDitz)! You mean so much to me and don't you ever think otherwise!  
  
P.S.S. Erin helped me a bit with the first paragraph. She read it, loved it, and just thought she would add just a tiny bit to the first paragraph. She told me not to put this in, but she knew I would! lol. Love to all! 


	19. Venom's Bed

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update. FINALS SHOULD BE BANNED FROM THE WORLD. Gee, that was clever. Lol. You know what, though! I was checking out some profiles last night and I WAS ON SOMEONE'S FAVRITE STORIES LIST! That person MUST be warped. Lol. I swear, crazy loons..hehe. Well, here's chapter 19. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **********************************************************************  
  
Randy was shaking in her boots, never before had she been so scared, devastated, and hopeless at the same time. She had just turned away the love of her life, she would probably never see him again. She held back the lump in her throat that was growing quickly. /I can't believe I'm never going to see him again./  
  
Randy quickly snapped to her senses and looked at Venom, he still had that menacing smile on. What he had just said registered in her mind and she was scared half to death.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" she said, knowing the answer quite well.  
  
Venom's smile didn't change, but his eyes, those awful eyes, gave a flash of pleasure. Like the kind of pleasure someone gets while watching someone scream and writhe in pain. Randy shuddered quietly, looking into his horrible eyes.  
  
He gave a short chuckle before looking back at her. "Well, as far as I see it, I'm going to make sure that the only thing you will be eating. . . . . . is me. Of course I'll keep you nourished enough to have you going strong.  
  
Randy nearly wretched. The thought of him, the thought of what he said, the thought of Spot. . . . . .  
  
But she refused to be intimidated by Venom, she wasn't going to let him get her if she had anything to do with it.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't.  
  
Venom made his eyes quickly snap to some boys behind Randy. Before she could move they grabbed her and started to walk. She kicked and punched, swinging her arms as best she could. She managed to quickly get a punch in but she was cracked on the head with a stick for that.  
  
It was useless, she was trapped.  
  
Through her tangled mess of arms and legs she felt herself being thrown onto something that she thought was supposed to be soft, but was really hard and coarse. She stopped struggling and realized that she was lying on a bed.  
  
Venom's bed.  
  
/this can't be happening/ she thought to herself. I'm going to be forced to sleep with someone I don't love, I'm probably going to die, and I've lost the person I love most. Strangely enough, she was more worried about having lost Spot than she was about dying. Then, she knew why, she knew why she wasn't scared of dying. It was because she knew in her heart it wasn't worth living, no matter how long she actually would, if she couldn't be with Spot.  
  
But the thing she was happy about, in the midst of all this she still found comfort, was that Spot was free. He was safe. He had gotten out and that was all that mattered. She knew that she was willing to sacrifice all that she had for him, and she did. And now was the time to pay for it.  
  
Her whole body trembled as Venom approached her and the boys left the room. He sat down on the bed and slammed her down on the dirty and frayed pillows. Randy gritted her teeth, ready for what was to come. Venom smiled evilly and leaned down. Then, his lips touched hers. He crushed himself against her roughly and not at all in a tender way. His tongue slithered into her mouth, licking all around greedily. His hands moved up her shirt to the small of her back, pushing hard against it and letting his fingernails dig in.  
  
After he took a breath he slammed his lips to Randy's again as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
**************************************  
  
Race, Jack, David, and all of the other Manhattan newsies were in a truly frantic state. Race had immediately run and found Jack, who then rounded up the other newsies as best as he could and formed search parties. A few groups of five or six had gone off to search in Manhattan, thinking she may have gone there. But the majority of the group stayed together, there wasn't anyway they were going to survive in Queens if they weren't in a large group. I suppose that's why most of them were so anxious.  
  
"OK! Listen up!" shouted Jack. The newsies still chatted worriedly, practically running around in circles. David put two of his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud, shrill whistle that got everyone's attention. Jack gave him a grateful look and turned back toward the group of boys. "Randy is somewheres lost in Queens. We have to find her, and fast."  
  
"Yeah, but Cowboy," interrupted a younger Manhattan newsie. "If she's lost in Queens, den how are wes gunna find 'er?"  
  
Jack sighed dejectedly. "I don't knows, I don't knows." but then, he straightened up and the fire returned to his eyes. "But we will! And we're going to have to start now. We're going to look all over Queens, we'll search day and night if we have to! We've got to find her!" he yelled, sending a loud cheer from the newsies.  
  
Jack hopped down from the boxes he had been standing on and started to lead the party to Queens. David and Race walked in front with him, both scared of entering Queens, but both extremely determined to find Randy.  
  
"Jack, I knows wes gotta look for her, and believe me, I'm all for it. But we aint got much chance if we don't know where to look. Queens aint exactly da palm of me hand." Race said hesitantly.  
  
"I know, Race. But wes got to try. It'll take a miracle to find her but-" He stopped, staring straight ahead.  
  
"It can't be." muttered David.  
  
"It just can't be." said Race, gulping.  
  
"IT IS!" 


	20. For Love

Hi Ho Der Buddies! I'm really sorry I took so long to update, but...guess what!?!? FINALS ARE OVER! YIPPEE!!!! *jumps for joy* And, I have straight A's! *jumps for joy but falls down like that kid at the end of Newsies* without further ado, chapter20: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"S-Spot? Is that you?" Race stuttered as a figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
"It's him alright, but, what's wrong with him?" said Jack, noticing the way Spot looked.  
  
Spot's skin was an odd, pasty color. His head hung low and his shoulder's drooped. He looked up at the boys to reveal a face completely helpless; all hope was derived from his features, his limp hair now framed a profile that held complete misery. His eyes, most of all though, had become a black hole; their feeling that could make your knees buckle at one stare had left them. Now they were only a home to thoughts of pain and torture.  
  
"Umm, Spot, wh-where's Randy?" mumbled David, a little scared at the overpowering mask that had now engulfed what had once been the proud, defiant, and cocky being that had been Spot Conlon's self, and transformed it into a bleak, lost, and soul-less body.  
  
"She's gone." he said, his voice lost in the void of endless torment.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Jack said, scared himself of this total change in Spot.  
  
"What else could 'gone' mean?" scoffed Spot, his voice full of scorn. But the boys could tell that underneath the thin layer of disdain, there was a see of agony, fresh wounds were being beaten upon and drowned in salty tears.  
  
Jack began to open his mouth to say something when Spot cut him off. "And do you know why she is gone?" The boys gulped nervously, not knowing what in the world to say, but fortunately, Spot broke in again. "It's because I left her. I was a coward and gave meself up and left her there to die. But," suddenly his voice became weak, and it was certain that he wasn't really talking to them anymore. "what was I supposed to do? I was trapped, and I wasn't strong, but. . . . . .she was. She held true to me and saved me life. Why . . . . . . . WHY!" Spot screamed, making the boys jump out of their skins. "Why was I so friggin spineless!?!? She put herself on the line and what did I do!?!? I LEFT HER! I LEFT HER ALL ALONE TO DIE!"  
  
Jack tentatively took a step forward and placed a hand on Spot's shoulder shakily. Spot's head jerked around and stared at Jack confusedly. "Spot, you need to tell us where Randy is. We're going to go find her, ok?" His voice was calm and he was speaking to Spot gently, as though he would speak to a small child. Fortunately, Spot didn't notice, but rather Jack's voice soothed him in some way. He blinked at Jack, and then tried to drink in what he just said. "No."  
  
"What?" Jack said, staring at him bewildered.  
  
"I said no. I will not tell you where she is." Spot was staring at Jack with a blank expression, his eyes still lifeless and cold.  
  
"But, Spot, why not?" David said, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You think I'm going to make her death even more final then it already is?"  
  
"Spot, listen to me, we have to know where she is, we can save her." Jack said, still in the same calming way.  
  
"No! You listen to me! If I tell you where she is, do you know what will happen!?!? She'll die, and I will have been the one to kill her! Her blood already lays on me hands and if I tell you where she is it will only flow deeper!" Spot said.  
  
Jack was a little dumfounded, not just because he had no idea what Spot was talking about, but because this was one of the most profound things Spot had ever said. He was trying his best to understand what Spot meant, but he really didn't know what had happened. "Spot, please, just tell me what went on. At least tell me that." His eyes pleaded with Spot's, praying for just a little understanding.  
  
"Fine, you want to know what happened, I'll tell you what happened. All they wanted was to get Randy. . . .and to hurt her. She gave up herself, just to save me! I tried to stop her, but I didn't have a choice! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! Now I'm here all alone while some guy has his way with her and then kills her. That, that is what happened."  
  
Jack was startled, blown back by what Spot had said, but he remained calm and tried to reason with Spot as best he could. "Spot, you need to tell us where she is."  
  
"What!? Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you one little thing." said Spot in a cold, cynical voice. "If I tell you where she is, they'll murder her."  
  
"Spot, you still need to tell us where she is." said Jack, getting shocked and confused glances from all around. But, strangely enough, he was thinking clearly. "Spot, tell me something, would you rather die then live without the person you love most."  
  
Spot was a little confused, but still thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I would."  
  
"Ok," said Jack, thankful that progress was being made. "and you love randy more than anything else, right?"  
  
Spot gulped, closing his eyes in sadness. "Yes, I do." he whispered.  
  
"Ok, do you think she feels the same as you do?" Jack asked, his final question stinging Spot's heart.  
  
Spot opened his eyes slowly, thinking of Randy reluctantly. The way her hair would bounce smoothly as she swung his hand up and down, his fingers intertwined with her own. He thought of the way her kisses made him tingle, and when he would wrap his arms around her he could feel her shiver happily. He thought of the way she would scan Tibby's, then, as she found him her eyes would light up and her smile stretch across her face. "Yes." he murmured, softly but confidently.  
  
Jack smiled and put his hand back on Spot's shoulder. "Then we have to find her. If we find her, and, and she gets. . . . killed, then at least it will be better than being tortured in a life without you."  
  
Spot was so scared, he was terrified. Even if what Jack was saying was true, and Randy would rather die than be with him, he could never live with himself if he was the reason she was killed. But if they didn't go, she didn't even have a chance of real survival, Venom was likely to kill her anyway.  
  
He slowly took a step forward, then another, then he was running. He could hear the boys following him and he yelled back to them. "It's this way, try and keep up!" He still wasn't sure if this was right, but this was what he was doing, for life, and for love. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I was going to keep going, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. So, forgive me if the next chapter is a little short. Also, I am trying, and PRAYING to break the 100 review thing, so PLEASE REVIEW! If I do break one hundred I will take a whole chapter to do shout outs to ALL OF YOU. lol I've never been that great with shout outs, but that might be because I've never done them. So please, it doesn't have to be long, just say a few words and click send, that's all it takes. Plus, the more reviews I get, the more I really want to update! So please review, you guys rock me world! Swing Hial.  
  
~~Randy~~ 


	21. He told

Randy was fighting.  
  
But not on the outside, she was raging against a battle on the inside. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt her chest. Tears stung her eyes and piled up on one another, begging to fall, to stream down her face. But she couldn't let them, she couldn't let them show how much she was hurt, how much pain was coursing through her body.  
  
The battle dragged on, she was screaming for it to stop. She was yelling inside her soul, pleading to make it cease, to end the pain. Her whole being was pushing her to cry out, to fight back, to just do something other than lie here helplessly.  
  
But it was all she could do. She lay here while Venom rampaged her. She lay here while Venom prepared to steal her virginity. She lay here while everything she had once known was slowly stripped away, leaving nothing but a bleeding soul, so vulnerable to everything the world had ready to throw her way.  
  
Venom had not yet undressed her. No, he wasn't going to do this quickly; he was going to drag this out. This wasn't just sex. . . . it was victory.  
  
His victory.  
  
Venom's shirt was off and lying on the floor, his chest was hard and well muscled. But it wasn't from exercise, or from the good Lord above, it was from the pleasure he got in torturing people, going to whatever lengths he needed to tear them apart, rip them open and obliterate their souls.  
  
Even if it meant hurting himself. Even if it meant driving himself to his own physical boundaries.  
  
For him, it was worth it.  
  
Venom stared down at Randy, his eyes glowing with an evil delight. His mouth was slightly parted, showing sharp and vicious teeth. His leaned down and began to lick her collar bone. He sucked it slowly, but not at all gently. In any other case, this would have filled a person with ecstasy, but his actions made Randy choke and sputter, still building the fragile wall that was trying in complete failure to keep her tears from coming.  
  
Suddenly, he bit down on her skin, making her cry out in pain. Her eyes once again filled with the ever ready, fresh tears. But she would not let them fall. Venom lifted his head up, his eyes boring down on her, penetrating through her skin.  
  
His hands roughly grasped her wrists and he forced her fingertips onto his chest. Her touch grazed him, cringing at this feeling of disgust piercing through her. He leaned onto her, trapping her fingers in a connection with his skin.  
  
His coarse lips enveloped hers once again, smashing down on her own soft lips; his tongue wound its way into her mouth, filling every crevice with a pungent, revolting, nauseating, absolutely crude substance, but not so much a substance as a feeling. A horrible, loathsome feeling.  
  
Venom slid his hand over Randy's stomach, then slowly made his way up towards her breasts. Through her shirt he grasped her breast in a brusque manner. Randy gasped, her body weakening in the battle.  
  
She choked as three tears rumbled down her face. Venom's lips curled into a menacing smile, more motivation flowing through him as he hooked and tugged at her breasts. He then propped himself up and began slowly unbuttoning the top button of Randy's shirt.  
  
The collar of her shirt fell open, revealing only a little skin, this wasn't going to be where Venom stopped. His fingers touched the second button, pulling at it until it too came free from its encasement.  
  
Down to the third button, then the fourth, and all the way down until only one button lay between Venom and Randy's innocent upper body. His callused fingertips brushed the smooth plastic, tracing a circle around the border, teasing Randy hopelessly. He gripped the edge of the button, slowly slipping it from the cloth it was intertwined with. . . . . .  
  
"NO!"  
  
Randy's scream jolted him; his fingers tumbled off of her shirt, releasing a great amount of tension. Her face was hot and beads of sweat dripped down her wrinkled brow. She had surrendered finally to the battle inside her, allowing herself to stop the insane brutality of the situation.  
  
Venom's eyes flashed with fury, his fingers grasped her own, choking them and tightening his grip so fiercely that she began to lose feeling in them.  
  
"We had a deal." Venom said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know." Randy choked out, there was nothing she could say, no reason she could give to break this cruel bloodthirstiness that lay within Venom's heart.  
  
"So then shut up, or I'll make you." Venom was glaring at her; no warning was in his eyes, just the pure barbarism, the total threat of what could be done.  
  
Venom was just about to go back to her shirt when they heard a noise. A soft resound, a gentle vibration, but still a distinct sound.  
  
Venom's eyes darted from randy to the door, his teeth jutted out and his face set in a primitive glare.  
  
The sound came again, louder this time, revealing its creator. It was voices, yelling, shouting, noble voices.  
  
The voices of saviors.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room was thrown open, revealing a tall boy with scraggly red hair. "Venom, they're here. The Manhattan and the Brooklyn newsies, there's tons of 'em, and they brought weapons, they're yelling-"  
  
"Silence." Venom hissed malevolently. With one swift movement he was up and had Randy clutched firmly in his grasp. She was quickly doing up the buttons on her shirt, not daring to think what this sudden news meant. "Go, now." Venom said to the boy, and he immediately scurried out. Venom switched his gaze to Randy viciously. "He told."  
  
Randy nodded slowly, trying to build up her stamina enough to bar back tears.  
  
"He knew what would happen, and he told. Well then, I guess he's going to get what's coming to him, or rather you will. Or, hey, why not the both of you?"  
  
"What!?!?" Randy yelped. "You can't kill him; the deal was you would only kill me!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just think killing him would be fun. But don't worry, I'll kill you first. Somehow I think watching him observe you die will be unbelievably gratifying." Once again his voice was filled with no emotion except his own evil pleasure.  
  
Randy narrowed her eyes murderously at him. "You're inhuman."  
  
"Watch it, you little whore." Venom rasped, gripping her fingers still tighter, causing the pain to increase heavily.  
  
He yanked her out the door, somehow throwing his shirt on in the process and still gripping her tightly. He walked out to the main room of the warehouse, revealing the scene Randy would never forget.  
  
There were hundreds and hundreds of newsies all over the place, some bashing the heads of the doomed Queens newsies, some fighting to find Randy, and some were working out plans with each other to execute their goal perfectly.  
  
Randy gasped, seeing the fighting going on in front of her, for her. She quickly searched the room, but was unsuccessful in finding Spot. However, she didn't have to look for long before he appeared before her.  
  
"Randy!" Spot yelped, dropping down from a ledge above her. Venom snapped to him, fire in his eyes and a relentless ferocity begging to kill.  
  
"We had a deal." Venom yelled(for the second time that day) with a strange calmness.  
  
"Let her go, Venom. We out-number you." Spot said with a warning in his voice.  
  
"I told you what would happen if you told someone, I warned you. . . . but you didn't listen."  
  
No one noticed as Venom's hand slowly slid down to his waist and his fingers gripped the handle of his knife.  
  
"I said let her go." Spot said, still facing Venom, but not yet taking action until it was needed.  
  
Before anyone could stop him Venom whipped his knife out.  
  
"NO!!!!" Spot yelled. . . . . . . . . .but it was too late.  
  
The knife slashed across Randy's stomach, ripping it open and immediately provoking a large pool of blood to begin soaking her shirt. Randy gasped in pain, her face already turning white from the rapid blood loss. She dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless.  
  
"No! No!" Spot yelled again, pain and an unmatched rage in his voice. Without warning his own knife was out and with one slice Venom lay dead on the floor, a fountain of blood beside him.  
  
Spot's breathing was heavy as he leaned down beside Randy, about to pick her up.  
  
The rest of the Queens newsies had fled, now only the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies remained, all staring at Spot and Randy, fear plain across their faces.  
  
"Spot, stop!" David yelled. He stepped forward, a small gash on his shoulder, but nothing serious. "There is far too much damage for you to move her." Suddenly his own face grew white as he looked at the now snow white Randy. "S-Spot. . . . .ch-check her pulse."  
  
Spot reached a trembling hand down to lift up Randy's limp wrist. His fingers searched until he found just the spot to tell him what he needed to know, but what would possibly shatter his world.  
  
His fingers lay there for a few seconds, begging, praying for the beat of life he needed to feel.  
  
Then, he dropped her wrist slowly. . . . . .as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wont ruin the moment right here, but please review, please please please.  
  
Swing Hial.  
  
~~Randy~~ 


	22. Everything Will Be Healed

David closed his eyes slowly, tears falling from beneath his eyelids. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. A person who had changed his world, everyone's world, was dead.  
  
A person that had given them all power, stamina, a will to fight for what they believed in. That person was now cold and lifeless, their heart no longer beating steadily in their chest, their breathing stopped.  
  
Finally, David walked into the empty Manhattan bunk room, except for one bed in which a person who was still unable to live life since *the incident*, lay quietly in a bunk. He walked over to the bunk and kneeled in front of it. The tired and worn newsie looked up from the dime novel they were reading. "David, hi, I'm glad you came to see me. I've been feeling so lonely ever since, well, *that* happened, everything has been so different."  
  
They were of course referring to the horrible thing that had taken place in that old abandoned ware house. Only a mere month had passed since then. David bit his lip to keep a tear from leaking out again. "I know, it's been so hard, for all of us. But, I'm sure someday things will return to normal. How are you doing?"  
  
"Miserably, I don't know how I'm going to ever get on with my life. The constant pain is unbearable. But, how's Spot doing?"  
  
David shook his head sadly. "Not too well, I think he's feeling really lonely too, but we all just have to take it slowly. One day everything will be healed. I just hope Spot can wait that long."  
  
"Well, his legs seem to be working fine; he's down here every other minute."  
  
"No matter how hard it is for him to come, I think it helps him." David said, smiling lightly.  
  
"David, you look like you've been crying. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm just so overjoyed that someone like that is dead."  
  
"Oh, is *that* what you've been crying about? You're such a wuss sometimes, I swear. Oh, Spot!" Spot Conlon stepped through the door and cautiously made his way to the bed. "You know, Spot, if you walk normally, it might not kill me."  
  
Spot ignored the comment and watched as David stood up and walked to the door of the room. "I have to go see what Les is up to, I'll come back later." he said, then left.  
  
Spot smiled and sat on the edge of the bed carefully. He looked down and traced the quilt's pattern with his fingernail lightly.  
  
"You know, I've missed you Spot."  
  
Spot smiled and looked up. "I've missed you too, Randy."  
  
(Gasp! read on.)  
  
"What were you and Dave talking about?"  
  
Randy frowned. "It's just, all I've been able to do is lay here in bed while I get all fixed up. I hate waiting to be up and about." Randy's eyes glanced toward her healing stomach angrily.  
  
"I know it's hard, but if you're patient, before you know it you'll be out selling with the rest of us again."  
  
"Gee, when did you become so wise, *Oh Great One*?" said Randy, sarcastically.  
  
Spot smiled. "It comes with being a leader."  
  
Randy raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Oh, is *that* it?"  
  
Spot grew even cockier. "Well, I *am* the king."  
  
Randy grinned broadly. "Oh, I know, da king of morons, right?" Spot laughed and stroked her face tenderly. "Spot, this is horrible. Everyone keeps treating me so differently. I get so lonely; everyone is always leaving because they think I need 24 hours of the deafening silence. I want things to go back to normal."  
  
Spot took Randy's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Randy, you *do* need rest, and they're just doing what they think is best."  
  
"Spot, David tells me you've been lonely."  
  
Spot grinned slightly. "I have, being the leader of Brooklyn gives me certain responsibilities. But, every moment I'm there fulfilling them, I'm aching to be with you." Randy blushed and squeezed Spot's hand. "What else were you and Dave talking about?"  
  
Randy smirked happily. "David was actually *crying* because he was so happy Pulitzer was dead. But, I can't really blame him. It's one more evil the world is freed from."  
  
"Yeah, we're all glad he's gone." Spot brushed a stray piece of Randy's hair from Randy's forehead tenderly. "Randy, I've been thinking."  
  
"That can't be good. You didn't hurt yourself did you? Any broken bones? Let me see your tongue." Randy joked.  
  
Spot smiled for a second, but then went back to a serious expression. "If you hadn't survived what Venom did to you-"  
  
"Spot. . . . ."  
  
"No, let me finish. If you hadn't survived what Venom did to you, I don't think I would have been able to make it. When I felt your pulse, I was so happy. I just want you to know, I love you. I love you more than anything else I've ever known, more than life itself. And, I hope you realize that, cuz it's true. When I thought I lost you, my whole being crumbled, my life was gone. You are my world."  
  
Randy was speechless, so, she decided to let her heart do the talking and leave her brain out of it. "Spot. . . . . ."  
  
"What?" said Spot, a little apprehensive. He had just spilled his soul and she wasn't saying anything, which, in the least, was more than a bit alarming.  
  
Randy's eyes filled with pure, sweet, joyful tears. "God, I love you." she choked out before Spot carefully scooped her into a hug, being as gentle as possible, on account of her stomach.  
  
As she cried happily into his shoulder, he whispered something over ad over.  
  
"I love you, too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Wipes tear: WASN'T THAT SWEET! ANS SHE'S NOT DEAD!!! *throws confetti up in air and sticks out tongue like its snowing:: Paper, gross..but somehow, delicious! Anyway, I hope that I fooled some really stupid person into thinking she was dead at the beginning of the chapter. lol. Oh, and this isn't the end of the story. A few things are still left unexplained. So, please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAASSEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Swing Hial  
  
~~Randy~~ 


	23. Like No Other

Randy leaned against the railing of the fire escape and let the winter winds blow her long blonde hair around her face. She found it funny how on the days where nothing special happens, where time seems to stand still, that's exactly how you want to be remembered. The realization that you can't be a child forever is something very few people look forward to coming to terms with, and the one placating bit you can hold onto is the hope that if nothing else, you will be a memory. Her blue eyes stared blankly out into the streets and she had to wind her gaze up and around buildings to meet it with the never ending sky. White puffy clouds that seemed so out of place in such a city hid behind the smoggy gray ones and made her cock her head to the side. They were an innocence in a city of pain; a suggestion of life in a city of death.

She shook herself out of the trance when she felt icy fingers lay themselves on her arm and she curved her dry lips into a smile, moving her glossy orbs to stare into a pair of cobalt blue ones. Spot smiled back at her, more with his eyes than with his mouth, and moved next to her on the railing. He moved his hands to gently hang over the freezing black metal rod, neither of them commenting on the stinging pain that numbed the skin that rested on the rail until finally a warm heat rested there instead. The silence filled the air like an overhanging fog and the only sound of communication was the occasional sniff in recognition to the cold. So many unanswered questions were there, they knew; so many things that needed to be cleared up. But right then the feeling of standing next to each other on that fire escape, the feeling of being alone on a cold winter's morning, the feeling of silence...was more fulfilling than ever before.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours and yet when the silence was finally broken it felt as though it had only been minutes. "We were...together, I guess you could say." was all she said, at first. Randy's lips met together again and Spot didn't dare say anything in question, knowing the mindset of tension was enough to make her keep going. "Ripper and I, that is." she added finally with a small nod, still looking out into the sky, her words a long awaited explanation of not just that day, but of her life, of her secrets.

"I used ta live in Queens. Dat's how we met, if you was wonderin'." she said slowly, knowing with each word questions were being answered, only to have rise another one in its place. She opened her mouth a bit and took a breath, closing it and letting out the breath as she did so. She racked her brain for what to say next, trying to have it come out as organized as possible, as answering questions wasn't exactly her forte. "We was in a gang. Yeah...I guess dat's what ya would call it. Anyway they'd killed a lot of people, ya know? Only I had never really taken part of it...the killin', dat is. And den....there was dis kid. He was a real sweetie, only about seven or eight, I'd say. I guess he had a way o' tickin' Ripper of or something cuz' Ripper gave da word dat he wanted 'im dead."

She sighed softly and bit the inside of her cheek in thought. Recalling her past wasn't one of her favorite things to do, either. And this was the light part of it. No one would ever know what dark, cruel things they had done...she had done. "I tried ta talk him out of it and all...didn't feel it was right ta kill a kid, ya know? Well, he wouldn't hear of it, seemed ta think I was some kinda traitor for tryin' ta get him ta go back on it. So he...he put me up ta dis test or somethin'." she said, her fingers moving together slowly and her gaze almost faltered from where it was transfixed on the horizon.

Spot nodded even though he knew she wasn't looking at him, still silent. Her past was different, that was for sure. But this was New York. Everybody had a past. And knowing her like he did, he was fairly sure hers wasn't going to be all together shocking in its complexity. He shifted his weight to the other foot and rested it on one hip, his own view traveling from the sky down to the ground. He watched as the icy wind picked up scattered litter that seemed to blend in with the New York streets, making a barely audible sound as the material scratched along before hiding in a mass of clumsily stacked crates. His eyes watched all this as his ears stayed attentive to the task of listening for more words; for more answers.

"He told me I had ta kill da little boy meself, to prove me loyalty or somethin'." she continued, locking her index fingers together in a small link as she stopped to find her train of thought, swallowing before the story picked up once again. "I knew better den ta argue wit 'im, but I wasn't gunna kill da kid. I knew dat much, too." Her words sounded as defiant now as they had when they first formed and stuck in her head. It wasn't a confusing decision or even a choice. It was a matter of who she was...and who she wasn't. "I decided I'd jus' run away or whatevah...go some place else, do somethin' else. Only it's kinda hard ta leave a gang wittout givin' em a thank you card or somethin'." The words were joking but only a breath of laughter came from her lips.

Her tongue skimmed over her lips in hopes to provide them with some lasting moisture, only she was sure in a matter of moment the temporary relief would give way to the dry air once again. "Da night I ran, Ripper was killed. I suspect it was by his own boys, meself. But I was blamed, seein' as how I chose just about da perfect time ta run away and all." she stated sarcastically, glancing over at his questioning face that still reacted to her words even with his eyes hidden in a downward view the mass of foggy clouds once again and knew that the need to elaborate was there. "Ya see...gangs aren't too happy if they find out yer tryin' ta get away from 'em. Second of all, they _really _aren't too happy if they think ya killed their leadah, ya know?" She paused, trying to find the right words. They found me in 'Hattan. I was tryin ta hop a train there. I knew it wouldn't be safe ta go from Queens, too many witnesses dat would crack under one glare from Ripper." she said, a small smirk playing on her lips as she recalled the undeserved power Ripper had been allowed. The undeserved power he had been awarded.

The night was wandering back into her memory like an unwanted visitor, not even bothering to knock before it thrust itself upon her thoughts and visions. "They waited until night, I guess. It don' make for a good rep ta do yer dirty work in daylight." she said with a nod as though explaining the rules of the streets to a young and innocent boy. "Ripper didn't even come...da coward. Didn't even have enough decency ta make it a fair fight, not dat I expected he would." Her shoulders gave a small shrug of annoyance. "I can take on four or five guys, maybe six if it's a good night. But there must o' been eight or nine of 'em, all big. Queen's boys are always big, ya know?" she stated with a small nod, not waiting for him to agree before continuing.

"Beat da hell out o' me. Even I can admit dat I didn't stand a chance against 'em. I shoulda been watchin' me back more carefully, I guess. Played dead after I knew I was a goner. Dat's another thing about Queen's boys. They're dumb." she said, giving a short, bitter laugh. "Figured I had 'passed on' and left all jokin an' laughin'. I waited til I was sure they were gone...I knew I prolly wouldn't make it jus' waitin til morning. I was tryin ta reach da nearest hospital but pretty much blacked out as soon as I got to da lodging house."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, her fingers still linked together and she opened her lids once again. Spot could feel the story about to come to a close and he put away all of his unanswered questions, knowing that sooner or later, if not know, they would be answered. "Guess I kinda forgot about Venom. Funny thing about brothers; they share a lot of the same qualities." she said with a small snort of laughter, shaking her head. "I suppose he was looking for me for a while... When he found out we were together...decided ta use you as bait...and...you know da rest." she said, shrugging. It wasn't a sense of relief that passed over them, nor a sense of awkwardness. It was the air of closure that rested on that fire escape. A closure to the confusion, to that day, to her past.

Spot nodded slowly and time passed in silence between them; letting it all sink in; letting it be understood. Finally, the silence was broken, but by the other of the two this time. He lifted his gaze and his gaze traveled over only to find that it was met straight on with hers. He gave a small smile and moved his hand over to hers, their own to fingers linking together. They looked at the odd contrast and yet comfort in their connected skin, the space between their shoulders soon becoming non existent. "Thanks for telling' me." was all he said, looking out at the sky this time, not bothering to brush away the hairs that fell in his eyes as in a matter of moments the wind picked them up and moved them elsewhere on his face.

Randy chuckled and gave a small shrug, turning her head to face him and watching as his moved to look slightly down at her. "Eh...I figured you could handle it. You are Brooklyn after all." she said with a grin, punching him lightly in the arm, one hand still resting on the rail with it's fingers intertwined in his.

Spot smirked at her and leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart that an invisible shield seemed to trap the heat between them. "And you," he said pointedly, his eyes giving off a devilish glow, "are Brooklyn's key."

Randy's grin grew and she shook her head at him. "No, Spot." she said calmly, her eyes dancing. "That's another story." And with that the gap between their faces closed and a kiss as shared on that fire escape. It wasn't particularly passionate. It wasn't particularly gentle. But it was a kiss that held more than any story book could ever describe.

Time passes. People grow. Seasons change. Lives move on. Only in New York it seems as though that little piece of history will be preserved forever more in the busy and crowded streets. There will always be a little girl ducking in and out of the alley ways. There will always be a lonely boy sitting on the steps with his face in his palms. There will always be a special air in New York that makes you want to fall in love. Something in the name, something in the words, something in the heart of New York no amount of technology could ever overthrow. Statues crumble, buildings collapse, streets erode with time, we all know this. But if it's one thing the world has got to realize...is that the heart of a city never stops beating, never stops loving, never stops thrumming with the lives of all those who live within it's walls. Where the story of two lovers end, another begins. Maybe this one wasn't amazing, wasn't worth remembering, wasn't anything you'll think of after this very day. But the point is, my dear friend, that it was a tale of places, of people, of love...like no other.

_El Fin_

* * *

Thank you, readers. I'll never be able to express how much it meant to have such positive, and even negative, feedback for my work. I know it wasn't the best plot, best grammar, or simply the best story ever written, but I do thank you also for letting me grow with you as a person and as a writer. As I promised, there will be a chapter written simply to give each and every one of you a personal expression of my gratitude. The book has closed. The pages folded. The latch locked. But if ever you wish to revisit this tale, it will always be open to those who seek it.

Swing Heil

Randy


End file.
